


:Hearts of Stone:

by RasberryDemon



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alpha Draal (Trollhunters), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dad Blinky, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jim's bad Father, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jim (Trollhunters), Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Draal, alpha aaarrrgghh, omega blinky, troll hybrid Jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasberryDemon/pseuds/RasberryDemon
Summary: In a Trollhunters AU far far away, Jim Lake Jr is the first human hybrid troll. Growing up he had always stayed in his house kept away from the outside world. He was never allowed to go outside cause of his father, his mother had died when he was a child. His father treated him horribly and constantly belittled him for who he was and manipulating him, One day when his father is out Jim is found by two trolls who follow an amulet which has supposedly chosen him, and what is he to do when along the way he catches the eye of the old Trollhunter's son. Will Jim be able to come to terms with this sudden change? Will Jim's Father try to get him back? Will they all be able to live happily ever after like they hope? well lets read and find out!
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Draal/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Onesided Bular/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 111





	1. Not all homes are Perfect

*Jim's POV*

I woke up on the ground in my windowless room, it was like that cause the sunlight could kill me, or I guess it was to keep me from getting ideas of leaving but either way It was just always dark in here. I sat up looking around my dull bedroom, it didn't have much in it besides a mattress on the floor and some blankets scattered around, I usually would pile the blankets and old cloths on the mattress to make a nest. But all my nest materials were all over the place and some were ripped as well probably from his father going into another one of his angry fits. Anyway I got up from the ground slowly feeling a staggering pain in my head, I now realized what had happen. My father must have gotten angry about something and decided to hit me or something, that's how it usually was. But I shrugged it off and went to work picking up my very few belongings and putting them back in their rightful places in my nest.

"JIM!!"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my father's voice call for me down stairs. We were living in a house that I guess use to belong to my mother, I don't really remember her cause I was like three I think when she had died....

I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could slipping a little bit in the process, I turned at the banister to see my large troll father standing at the back door near the kitchen.

"Y-yes father?" I cautiously stepped closer to him.

"I brought these back from yesterday night's travels, take them up to my chamber so I can deal with them later" He dropped a large heavy sack in my arms causing me to lose my balance for a second almost falling over.

"Alright...."

"Hurry up, if your going to actually try to be useful at least do it quickly" he growled as he pushed me forward as I turned to take the sack upstairs.

"Of course father..." I hurried up the stairs as fast as I could with the old sack of who knows what.

As I did this my father went to do his own thing or you know whatever it is he does when he's not threatening to hurt me. Once I was done I quickly went back to my room, I'm not really allowed to be downstairs much unless he was gone.

"JIM GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

I flinched at this, a whole load of thoughts started pouring into my head mostly the words 'what did I do now?' playing over and over in my mind.

"y-yes?.." I poked my head over the stairs railing to see my father once again in the kitchen.

"Care to tell me what this is about?" he growled gesturing for me to come over.

I quickly made my way over, I didn't want to make him anymore angry then he already was.

"S-some-something wrong f-father?" I stammered as I prepared myself for what was to come.

"What's this about huh?" He let out a low growl as he slammed open one of the drawers where the silverware was kept, or well use to be kept.

"Well I..." I had eaten like four of the small forks cause I hadn't eaten for the past two and a half days, I knew it was against the rules but I just couldn't stop myself I was starving. The forks didn't even really aid my hunger much cause it was just four small forks.

"Well what Jim? It appears some of the human forks have gone missing....you wouldn't have had anything to do with that hmm?" He slowly stepped closer to me looming over my own body with his much larger one.

"I...I-I'm s-so sorry father....I just...I thou-"

"You thought you could just disobey my rules? and just get away without consequences?" He let out a angry snort as he got in my face.

"N-no I just...I was really hungry a-and I-"

"Oh so what I do isn't good enough for you now huh? I can't provide for my own spawn is that what it is?!" He roared as he grabbed me by the neck lifting me into the air.

"G-Gah! n-no Fath-ther please no, t-thats not wh-what I meant!! I p-promise t-thats no- not what I me- AH!!" I gasped as then tightened his grip.

"You pathetic little vermin, now tell me what you are!!" He growled as he slammed my back against the wall never losing his grip on my neck.

"I-I'm a w-worthless...o-omega.." I whimpered quietly as tried my hardest to breathe through his hold.

"I don't think I heard that! NOW WHAT ARE YOU!!" He roared in my face once again pulling back and slamming me back into the wall.

"I'M A WORTHLESS OMEGA!!" I Yelled with all my strength as tears started pooling down my face.

He then dropped me from his constricting grasp letting me fall down to the floor gasping for air, the sharp feeling of oxygen finally reaching my lungs hurt like hell but at least that was over.

"And you will never forget that, now go to your room and think about what you did you worthless pebble" He growled kicking me back a little.

I got up as fast as my body would allow and ran upstairs to my room, quickly closing the door. I did nothing but slide down my back against the door slowly cradling my knees into my chest as more tears started cascade down my cheeks.

I was so tired of being scared, I was sick of always feeling like this, everything was always my fault, I just want to feel safe...to feel happy, Is that too much to ask? or is it just going to be like this forever...

"Please....I just want this to be over...."


	2. A Hybrid's Chains

*Blinky's POV*

"Oh good gobbly goodness, what are we going to do Aaarrrgghh?! Kanjigar is dead but the amulet hasn't chose anyone yet!! its been three days... I would have thought the amulet would have made its choice by now..." I paced around my library, I was extremely on edge.

I would have thought at least thought maybe the amulet would have chose Draal, I mean he trained along side the last Trollhunter who was his father, out of all the trolls here I would have thought he'd be the next one, but I guess the amulet doesn't see it that way.

"Blinky must be calm, Amulet never fail before" Aaarrrgghh said as he grabbed me pulling me close. Aaarrrgghh was actually my mate, we have been since after the battle of killahead.

"Yes yes I suppose your right my love... but still without a Trollhunter creatures will go mad and start reeking havoc!!" I groaned as I pulled my hair a little with my upper pair of arms. 

"Blinky worrying again..." He placed his large hand on my head in an effort to calm me, it usually works but right now I'm just really frazzled.

I was about to say something until I heard a large crash outside, but I wasn't that surprised Draal has been getting a little...uh well a lot angry cause of the whole not being chosen thing.

"I swear if he breaks something again..." I sighed facepalming.

"Maybe new Trollhunter isn't in Troll Market?" Aaarrrgghh said as he looked down at the amulet that was left on the table.

"Wait....what did you just say?" I turned looking at him as if he had just had a stroke of genius, which I guess he kind of did.

"Aaarrrgghh say that maybe Trollhunter might not be in Troll Market?" He tilted his head confusedly for second.

"Oh Aaarrrgghh you big handsome genius you!" I yelled grabbed his face squeezing it for a second.

"We must inform Vendel!! Come along!!" I quickly grab the amulet carefully placing it in my bag and started to run out towards the heart stone where we would surely find Vendel.

It took us a little bit but we finally found Vendel, who was sitting down drinking some tea at his table.

"Vendel!!" I called to him as I ran into the room.

"Ah Blinkous what are you doing here? has the amulet finally chose someone?" He asked setting down his cup.

"Not yet unfortunately, but Aaarrrgghh has had the idea that maybe the new Trollhunter is not in Troll Market!! So I say me and Aaarrrgghh should go up to the surface tonight, maybe the amulet will be able to find its champion!" I exclaimed.

"hmmm...that does seem promising, alright I will allow you to carry on, hopefully your efforts pay off Blinkous, now if you excuse me I have matters to attend to" Vendel then left going off to do something.

"Wonderous!! Aaarrrgghh we leave tonight when the moon rises!! we must prepare!!" I cheered as I started to make my way back to the library with my mate.

"Hopefully this isn't all for nothing"

*Jim's POV*

It had been hours since I was sent away to my room, well I guess it was hours I couldn't really tell the time cause I had no way to see what it was like outside, plus we use to have a clock down in the living room but father ate it...

I laid curled up in my nest, I wanted so desperately for the cloth and blankets to just hide me from what was happening around me forever. But life just doesn't work like that, I took some time to look over some books I had, I found them in the basement so I could learn a bit more about my human side, I have to keep them hidden from father though...

Every now and then I think about what it would be like to go outside, or what it would be like to be human...I could go outside in the daylight and my father wouldn't be able to follow me.

I wrapped the blankets around me wanting to get a little warmer, it was actually really cold in my room. Well its not as cold as the basement but the basement does have that old furnace heater. My father doesn't use it all that much since its usually fine in his room anyway.

"JIM COME DOWN NOW!!"

"Oh god not again..." I sighed as I slowly got out of my nest and made my way down the stairs, I didn't care if I was going slow, I knew he was probably going to hurt me anyway.

"Yes Father?..." I looked down not wanting to have to look the older troll in the eyes.

"I have to leave for three days time, got that boy, three days" He said as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me somewhere.

I wasn't going to ask where he was going cause I knew I would just end up with another beating so I just stayed silent.

"After that little rule breaking stunt of yours, I can't trust you here by yourself" he growled as he pulled me towards the basement door.

Before I could even react he had opened the door and shoved me so I fell down the stairs hitting my chest knocking the air out of me for a second.

I was about to try and get up but he had already started dragging me to the corner of dark room, I couldn't see exactly what was there but it looked like something was attached to the wall.

He threw me down to the ground and walked around me grabbing something, as he grabbed whatever it was it made a strange clang noise. I had no idea what it was until something clasped around my wrist.

I turned my head to see he was placing these large chain cuffs on my wrists. I started to panic and try to get away from him but it was no use, he had already put the second cuff on so I had no where to go.

"W-wait please! n-no stop!! Take th-them off!!" I started to hyperventilate, sure my father would lock me in the basement sometimes but this was taken to a completely different level!!

I started pulling on the chains until another cuff was placed on me, and this wasn't a wrist cuff no no this was a cuff collar!! A collar connected to a chain that was attached to the wall along with the other chains.

"No NO Please!! Father please I promise I'll follow the rules!! I'll behave please just t-take t-these off!!" I cried out as I tried to reach my father as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Consider yourself grounded Jim, your Rations are there" He gestured to a bag just right out of my reach on the side of the wall.

"FATHER PLEASE!!" I felt more tears starting to well up in my eyes.

He didn't even respond all he did was shake his head in a disappointed like fashion and closed the door. I heard several locks being locked and heavy footsteps getting quieter and quieter.

I couldn't help it but...all I could do was stare down at the ground breaking down into a quiet choking sob. I didn't want to be down here...I didn't want to be alone.

"I just wanna leave...."


	3. Adventures lead to Discovery

*Blinky's POV*

We had finally finished preparing for our little adventure, I had packed for the possibility of being out for at least five nights. We were outside under the human bridge waiting for the sun to go down. I had put the amulet in a large jar so if it moved we could follow its direction like a compass. Aaarrrgghh was excited to be outside again, usually were all cooped up in Troll Market. Not really a bad thing its just nice to have some change once in awhile.

Once the sun had finally set me and Aaarrrgghh started making our way out from the shadows and into the moonlight.

"Now if were lucky the amulet should p-" I was cut off when the amulet suddenly started glowing and shaking.

"Amulet find Trollhunter?" Aaarrrgghh tilted his head as he looked down at the amulet in the jar.

"Wonderous!! Hurry along Aaarrrgghh, onwards to find the Trollhunter!!" I exclaimed as I hurried following the direction of the amulet.

*Claire's POV*

Me and my friend Toby were riding down the road on our bikes, sure it may seem kind of weird to go for a bike ride at night but really it wall for an adventure. My parents were out of town for the weekend and for once I wanted to do my own thing without them having to always be up on my coat tails. Toby doesn't really have any other friends but me, so I let him tag along cause he really had nothing else to do.

"Claire are you sure this is a good idea? where are we even going?" he asked as he peddled a little faster catching up with me.

"Of course Toby, come on where is your sense of adventure!" I chuckled as we drew closer to our destination.

"Oh that, its back home with my mega hero action figures" he stated sarcastically.

"Come on Toby don't chicken out, oh were here!" I exclaimed as we got to the edge of town where there was a large thick chunk of forest. There had been rumors of weird stuff happening in the woods near Arcadia and I wanted to figure out if any of them are true!

"Wait what?! what are we doing here?! We shouldn't be here, remember the r-"

"Yeah yeah I know about the rumors Toby, but don't you wanna see if there actually true?!" I said as I got up off my bike and leaning it against a near by tree.

"Well I.....I guess"

"Well then come on" I pulled him towards the forest entrance once he got off his bike.

We had continued walking for what felt like maybe thirty minuets until we saw something, it looked like an old gravel path. So we ended up following it, it lead us to what looked like an old house. The windows were boarded up and the only form of light appeared to be some type of weird glowing stones that lined the bottom of the front door.

"Woah...hey Toby, your kinda a rock expert right? do you know what these are?" I asked as I kneeled down looking over the glowing rocks.

"No idea, I've never seen anything like this, it looks a bit like a blue jasper" He said in awe as he poked at it.

I looked up and saw a little more light from inside the house.

"hmmm.." I looked over the door seeing a large lock on the door, so I grabbed a nearby rock and smashed it against the lock breaking it.

"Claire what are you doing?!"

"Just come on" I opened the door and stepped inside, and as I did the room lit up with large gemstone rock things that were scattered all over the place.

"Wow...that's amazing!!" I looked around in awe of the place.

Toby was mostly preoccupied with looking over the giant glowing rocks, that is until he suddenly yelped calling my name.

"Claire....uh I don't think coming in here was such a good idea...." he whispered in a shaky voice.

"Whys that?" I looked over confused, that is until I saw what he was looking at.

On the wall were giant claw marks, and now that I can actually see I now realize these claw marks were everywhere, even on the old stairs.

"Woah...what do you think made them?"

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to find out" he shivered as he slowly backed away from the claw marked walls.

I was about to get a closer look until I heard something what sounded like a thud coming from under us, maybe there was a basement or something.

I went around the house until I found a door behind the staircase which was locked with what seemed like seven locks.

"Why so many locks?" I walked back into the kitchen looking for something to break the locks, my eyes landed on a large fancy looking knife.

"Claire what are you doing now?!" Toby walked over looking at me as if I had gone crazy.

"What I'm just going to break the locks on this door" I picked up the knife walking back over to the door.

"Do you even know ho-" I cut him short by slamming the end of the knife into one of the locks breaking it.

"ok never mind you do know what your doing"

I went at this for like seven minuets until all the locks had been broken, when the last lock fell I threw the knife to the side.

"Come on Toby" I whispered as I slowly made my way down the stairs into the old basement.

"Claire I'm not too sure about this...I mean this is how people die in horror movies!" he whispered as he stuck close behind me.

"Don't worry Toby is obvious no one has been here for years" We finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"huh not much in he-" I cut off by a low growl

"Ah! what was that?!" Toby yelped clinging to me as he looked around frantically before suddenly screaming.

"Toby what the heck?!"

"l-look!" he shakily pointed behind me.

I whirled around to see two piercing sapphire blue eyes staring at me from the corner of the room. The growling got louder, and whatever this thing was it had huge fangs and was snapping at us.

"AHHH!!" I grabbed the closest thing by me it might have been a rock but I wasn't paying attention to that and threw it directly at whatever that thing was.

I was about to grab Toby and run but then I heard it...I heard a whimper.

"huh?" I turned back around to see a silhouette just laying on the ground shaking, heaving and from what I heard....it was crying.

"Wait...Toby hand me your phone...." I whispered to him.

He quickly handed me his phone, I turned on the flashlight thing on it and pointed the light towards the thing.

I gasped at the sight, it as a...creature of some sorts, It looked like its skin was made out of some kind of rock and it had fur and hair growing from its head to its upper back kinda like a dog. It also had a pair of horns growing from its head, but what was sad it was chained up to the wall...poor thing....

"Hey...a-are you ok?" I cautiously took a step closer, to which it imminently scrambled backwards trying to get away from me.

"Woah woah calm down...I'm not going to hurt you..." I whispered.

I saw a small scuff over his nose and saw a chunk of metal on the ground and realized I had hit him with it.

"Oh....I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...I was just scared...but now that I look at you....your not scary, your the one that's scared....." I held my hand out for him.

He looked down at my hand and back up at me and cautiously reached for me but he was held back by his chains.

"Why is he chained up though?" Toby asked as he slowly stepped closer standing next to me.

"I don't know...but he doesn't seem like much of a threat" I smiled a little as I reached my hand over slowly grabbing his hand letting him ease into the touch.

"But don't worry we'll get you out of here" I smiled reaching over petting his head, he didn't seem to mind or maybe he was just too scared to retaliate.

"Toby go try and find something to break the chains"

"Sure thing I'll go look f- AH!!" Toby suddenly hollered.

I whirled around to look at what he was seeing, and right up the stairs were two large monstrous figures silhouetted by the light from upstairs.

"Oh god......"


	4. Finding the Trollhunter

*Blinky's POV*

We had been following the amulet for the past what I believe was at least maybe an hour, but the amulet seemed to be leading us into a thick forest. Hmmm I wonder what troll the amulet has chosen, anyway we found ourselves going through these woods in search of the amulet's champion. We continued on like this for about thirty minuets until we found an old gravel path that led to an old human house, but what was strange was it was lined with glowing jasper. Some Trolls would use these to mark their territory so it is possible that the troll they were looking for had made this their dwelling.

"hmmm seems promising, come along Aaarrrgghh, we must hurry to find the Trollhunter before any creatures start stepping out of line" I walked over towards the door about to knock on the door until I saw it was slightly broken and a large lock was broken on the ground.

"Odd..." I quietly opened the door looking over the room.

This was definitely a troll's dwelling, the claw marks and crystals were a big give away, but where was this troll then?

"Come in Aaarrrgghh but be on guard" I helped Aaarrrgghh get in, he was about halfway through the door when we suddenly heard a scream.

"Oh dear, they must be in trouble!" I quickly made my way looking for the source of the scream, Aaarrrgghh slammed through the door accidentally breaking the rest of it in the process.

I looked around frantically looking for whoever screamed until my eyes landed on another door but with a bunch of broken locks on the ground around it.

I made my way towards the door and peaked over to see two humans in the basement. I couldn't hear them exactly cause they were whispering but I did hear the word chains, as well as fearful whimpering.

I suddenly felt this strange presence, like my instincts were trying to tell me something. I saw a human female holding some kind of light device, I followed where the light was shining and saw what appeared to be a young troll who was chained to the wall by his wrists and neck. Those scoundrel's!! were they keeping this troll prisoner?!

I quickly signaled to Aaarrrgghh to come over, I stood at the doorway and just as he got close I heard a loud scream. I turned to see a young looking human male screaming and pointing at me, I guess stealth was out of the question then...

I made my way down the stairs with Aaarrrgghh following right behind, the human quickly ran to his female companion who picked up a piece of metal holding it up as if threatening to hurt us with it.

"Who are you?!" She yelled pulling the metal back a little more ready to throw it if necessary.

"On the contrary the real question is who are you!" I exclaimed crossing my lower pair of arms.

"I asked you first!"

"And I asked you second!"

"What is going on?!" the human male screamed in fear.

"What we should really ask is why are you keeping him locked up!?!" The girl yelled angrily as she gestured to the young troll behind her.

"Us?" Aaarrrgghh asked confusedly.

"We aren't the one's keeping him here, we thought it was you two!" I explained feeling just as confused as Aaarrrggh.

"We just got here! we thought this place was abandoned" She lowered her makeshift weapon a little feeling a bit calmer about the situation.

"Actually...I lived here all my life...." a new quiet voice spoke.

The humans imminently turned around to see the young troll was sitting his back leaning against the wall as he fiddled with his chains a little.

"Wait you can talk?" the human male seemed shocked by this.

"y-yeah...I was just...afraid to at first...."

"Who are you little one?" I got closer to him looking over him for any sign of injury.

"I...I'm Jim..." He stammered a little as he looked down at his hands.

"Why are you chained up?"

"Well uh.....augg...my F-Father says he can't trust me here alone so...he thought this was the best option..." he said sadly as he pulled his feet up into his chest hugging himself.

"Wait.....your father did this to you?! your own father?!" The female human gasped.

All he did was nod in response.

"Well worry not, we will have you out in just a minuet, Aaarrrgghh if you will?" I moved out of the way as Aaarrrgghh came over.

Aaarrrgghh then reached over ripping the the chains from the wall in one fast swoop.

"We'll have to remove the chains back at Troll Market, don't worry master Jim we'll have those off as soon as possible" I helped him up by pulling him up by his arm.

"Master Jim?" He seemed confused.

"Don't worry we will explain once we get back" I was about to escort him out of the basement but was stopped when the human female pulled him back and stepped in front of him.

"And where are you taking him?! he just met you and your trying to take him? how does he know he can trust you?!" She growled in a protective fashion.

"You seem very determined in trying to protect him, yet it seems you just met him as well"

"Of course I'm going to protect him!! We found him chained up like an animal by his own father! I don't want anything else to happen to him!" She exclaimed as she pushed Jim back a little more away from me.

"Don't worry we mean no harm towards master Jim, and Jim you have nothing to worry about, you two could even tag along if you wish"

"Fine...." She huffed and let Jim go.

We made our way out of the house, master Jim was limping he was probably still in pain from some other act of injury, no doubt bestowed by his father. So Aaarrrgghh decided he would carry the young lad on his back. We finally got back to the bridge where the entrance of Troll Market was.

"Now what your about to see, you cannot speak of this to any other human" I explained looking down at the two humans to which they both nodded in agreement.

We used the the horngazel to open the entrance under the bridge, letting the crystal stairs glow showing us the way down. As we made our way down the entrance closed up behind us.

"So this is Troll Market?" The human female asked confused.

"Of course not, this is Troll Market" I exclaimed as I turned her around to see the beautiful sight that was Troll Market.

"Woaahh...."

"Woah indeed"


	5. Trollmarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just a small note Draal in this already has a prosthetic arm, lost it in a battle somewhat similar to when he lost his arm in the show but you'll find out what happened in a later chapter.

*Blinky's POV*

"Welcome, to Heartstone Trollmarket!" I exclaimed as I proceeded to walk in front of them.

"Remember to stay close, humans have never once step foot into Troll Market so the residents may be a bit testy" I told them as we walked along being greeted by the stares of bewildered trolls.

"Woah this place is amazing!! Claire look there's peridot, topaz, cassiterite!!" The boy who I now know as Tobias or Toby for short went zipping around looking at all the different gems and rocks.

"Your knowledge of minerals are almost troll like Tobias" I was actually quite impressed with this.

"So wait your kind? you all live down here?" Claire asked looking around at the many trolls around us.

"Trolls come from all over come here to seek comfort and remedies, here you can find anything you need, and something you never knew" I explained.

"Oh and of course look out for gnomes their little pick pocketing vermin" I warned them as some tiny bearded gnomes scrambled around their human feet.

Claire was about to say something else until Toby shook her for a second pulling her attention somewhere else.

"Claire look at that!! Maximum coolosity there!!" He exclaimed pulling her towards the view of the hearstone.

"Oh my goodness....its amazing" she looked in awe of the beauty that is the heartstone.

"Heartstone." Aaarrrgghh confirmed to them as they looked over it's shining glory.

"The light force of trollkind, the means that keep us from crumbling to stone and a source of light and sustenance"

"Ok, now that is totally the bomb!" Toby looked away fist bumping Claire.

"What are humans doing here?" a voice said making us turn around.

"Fleshbag!"

"Puny!"

The Trolls started gathering around us repeating these judgmental words growling in distaste of humans being in their home.

"Friends there is no need to be afraid, these are our fr-" I tried to explain but I was cut off by a loud angry booming voice.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" The large deadly blue troll known as Draal made his way through the crowd pushing away anyone in his way.

"I was just getting to that Draal"

"Human feet have never sullied the ground of Trollmarket before, who are these fleshbags?" he growled as he stepped close to Clair and Toby making them back away in fear.

"Now now Draal there is no need for that, you see...well we found the new Trollhunter but these humans refused to just let us bring him here without them...."

"Why would they care what is to happen to the Trollhunter" he growled getting closer to my own face.

"Well its more of reason.....of what state we found the new Trollhunter in.."

"and what state is the Trollhunter in that these fleshbags decided to mettle in the affairs of trollkind"

"Find Trollhunter in chains, tortured" Aaarrrgghh explained as he moved around pulling the new Trollhunter into one of his arms, Master Jim was still unconscious from exhaustion and injury.

"This be the new Trollhunter?" Draal looked down at him confusedly I would have thought he would be angry with the new Trollhunter.

"You should talk to Vendel...." he growled under his breath turning away and leaving.

"Huh....well that was unexpected.." I had honestly not expected that.

"Ah yes, come along we need to talk with Vendel"

We made our way through the market until we got to the heartstone where Vendel usually spends his time.

"Vendel, we have returned!! and we have found the chosen Trollhunter!!" I exclaimed entering the room where Vendel usually handles his business.

"Ah yes where are th- why are there humans here?" he turned but changed his sentence rather quickly when he saw Toby and Claire.

After some careful explaining about the humans and the new Trollhunter Vendel seemed fine with them being here, be he still seemed to have his doubts about them.

"So this is the new Trollhunter yes?" he looked over master Jim with confusion as he poked the boy's unconscious face.

"Something wrong?"

"Not sure...but there is something odd about him, bring him over" He cleared off the large table behind him so Aaarrrgghh could set him down.

Vendel then began to examine the boy looking over him with a confused expression on his face muttering things such as 'odd' or 'fascinating'.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Claire asked as she stepped over next to the table looking down at the unconscious Jim.

"Well no, but he isn't......a full troll"

"What do you mean he isn't full troll? look at him" Toby said gesturing to his face.

"His aura is....different, I can feel something else present, perhaps its better we ask him ourselves" Vendel reached over pressing down where his heart is.

I was about to say something until Jim jolted up gasping for air quickly looking around the room freaking out from the new environment.

"W-where am I?!" He looked around confused and scared of what was happening.

"Calm your self young one, I am Vendel leader of Heartstone Trollmarket" he placed a hand on Jim's shoulder in an effort to comfort the young lad.

"O-oh y-you guys weren't a d-dream...." he said as he looked over at me and the others.

"We have a few questions for you, if you are ok with answering them?" Vendel was always good at calming others, he was one of the oldest trolls in the market so he has seen quite a lot and is very understanding.

"O-ok..." Jim nodded slowly.

"Your not a full troll are you?" Vendel asked squeezing the boys hand for comfort.

"I uh..I...no I'm not...my mother was a human..." He explained fiddling with the broken chains that remained on his wrists.

"Blinky while I'm doing this you remove his chains, thank you"

I nodded to his request and went to work getting those retched things off, I grabbed the chiseling tools and started on removing the chains.

"Now tell me, are you aware of why you are here?"

"N-no n-not really....w-what exactly is this place?" Jim asked looking over the room around him.

"Your inside the Heartstone young one, don't worry your safe here" Vendel said patting his back.

"So why am I here then?"

"You have been chosen with the greatest of honors, the amulet chose you to be the new Trollhunter" Vendel explained stepping back so I could remove the next chain cuff.

"What's a Trollhunter?" He seemed really confused and worried at the same time.

"The Trollhunter is someone who dedicates their life to protecting others, trolls, humans, everyone. Their are some dastardly beings out there who want nothing more then to destroy, its the Trollhunter's job to stop them" Vendel went on as he gestured to us when talking about humans and trolls.

"Wait me? n-no thats not possible, why would I be chosen for that?! I could never be worthy of such a thing, I'm not even a full troll!!" He shook panicking at the thought of being chosen for such a thing.

"It may seem odd but the amulet chose you for a reason master Jim, So if the amulet finds you suitable then you are more then worthy to wield its power" I said as I went behind him and started to break off the cuff collar.

"I know its hard to understand at first young one, but Blinkous is right you were chosen for a reason, you just need to find that reason"

"But.....I'm just a...."

"a what master Jim?" I looked over confused as I finally got the collar off throwing it to the side.

"I'm a omega......"


	6. Jim meets Draal

*Jim's POV*

"I'm a omega......"

I looked around myself looking over their shocked faces, I was expecting them to get mad and kick me out or something. Surely something of such great importance couldn't be given to an omega especially one like me....

"Odd, there has never been an omega Trollhunter.....but I guess if there is a will there's a way" The troll I now know as Blinky shrugged as he patted me back.

"Wait...y-your not mad?" I cocked my head a bit in confusion.

"Why would I be mad young lad, besides I myself am an omega" he said as he gestured to himself.

"You may be an omega young Jim but still the amulet chose you, we do not mettle with in its choosing's, if anyone finds it strange then that is their problem not yours" Vendel spoke calmly holding my hand comfortingly.

"You guys really don't mind me being a omega?"

"Not at all master Jim" Blinky chuckled while helping me off the table.

"Before we continue on, the amulet must officially connect with its champion" Vendel said pointing to the glowing jar poking out of Blinky's bag.

"Ah yes of course, don't worry master Jim this won't hurt at all" he assured me as he took the jar out opening it letting a glowing blue amulet fly out hitting my chest.

It started to glow brighter and its little intricate designs started moving as if unlocking something. I closed my eyes from the blinding light and started to feel something that felt like metal clasping around my body one piece at a time. I was floating in the air during this, I had no idea what was going on until I was finally set back down on the ground.

I opened up my eyes looking down at myself, I was now wearing what looked like shiny silver metal armor with intricate shining blue highlights around small areas of the suit of armor.

"Woah!" I jumped back a little when I looked over seeing my reflection in the crystal walls of the heartstone.

"Wow you look amazing!!" the male human known as Toby exclaimed as he poked my side examining the armor.

"T-thanks.."

"Alright try holding out your arm as if your going to grab something" Blinky told me doing the gesture himself showing me what to do.

I did so, and right when I was about to clench my fist a large fancy sword with small intricate designs in the handle and a curve at the top of the blade.

"This is the sword of daylight master Jim, we will soon teach you how to wield it properly but we will come to that later" Blinky explained.

"O-ok so what now?" I asked putting the sword behind my back, I had seen my father do this with his weapons so I guess your suppose to put it there.

"How about we show you around? get you a little more comfortable with this place" Blinky suggested.

"Sure w-we can do tha- OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T BE HERE MY FATHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!!" I realized that I had let these trolls take me to this place, I wasn't suppose to leave, if he finds out I'm gone he's probably going to track me down and.....oh god.

"Woah woah calm down master Jim, your safe, your father can't get to you here I promise" Blinky came over quickly grabbing my shoulders looking me in the eyes showing he was being honest about this.

"Now come along, we'll show you where you'll be training to become a true Trollhunter!" he exclaimed pulling me along out of the heartstone, waving Vendel goodbye, I hope I get to see him more he seems really nice.

We began to walk through the large market, to be honest I've never seen so many trolls in one place before, the only other troll I've ever known was my father, I'm glad their not all like him.

We finally got to what looked like a huge arena place, or I guess that's what I thought it looked like, it reminds me of a picture I've seen in the books I would read in the basement.

"This is The Hero's Forge!"

"Wow....its like a palace!" Claire looked over the place in awe.

"Its amazing..." I looked around until I accidentally ran into what felt like brick wall.

"huh?" I looked up just in time to see a large blue Troll with white horns and giant spikes along his back turn looking down at me.

"Oh uh...h-hello" I looked up at him nervously as he leaned down close to my face taking a deep breath in smelling me, I guess he was trying to a get a means of my scent.

"So your the new Trollhunter yes? what be your name small one" He growled a little getting even closer to my face.

"I uh... J-Jim..." I stuttered blushing a little at how close he was to me.

"I am Draal the Deadly, son of Kanjigar" He spoke proudly as he stood tall showing off his largeness and strength.

"Oh uh....that's a nice name" I smiled chuckling a little, I've never met anyone like this before but he seems to really know who he is, that's pretty cool.

He stopped for a moment, looking away so I couldn't see his whole face but turned back to look at me later on just staring down at me as if he'd never seen anything like me before.

"I suppose...you have a 'nice' name as well Trollhunter" He muttered growling a little bit under his breath.

"Oh uh...thanks heh"

"Oh idea! Draal how about you show Jim here how to work the training course, he is a bit new in the fighting department" Blinky suggested walking over putting one of his arms around me shaking me a little.

"Wonderous idea, I shall show you Trollhunter, maybe one day your fighting skills will be as glorious as mine" He laughed as he walked away to the other end of the forge.

"Come along master Jim, let Draal show you what you'll be doing for training soon" Blinky pulled me towards the other side of the forge.

I sat down with the others as Draal pushed a large button causing the whole room to start changing and moving, there were now giant blades and pillars moving all through out the place like a moving obstacle course.

"Woah..."

Draal took a running start entering the still moving arena dodging anything that tried to knock him down. As well as shielding himself blocking any attacks from the strange creature shaped columns that shot stuff at him. He was going through this course like an all out beast, I was actually impressed, never have I seen another living being do anything like this. As he passed by me I swear I saw him smirk but that was probably my imagination....

He finished the course by hitting a button or something at the top of it causing all the room to go back to normal letting him fall landing on the ground with ease. Smirking he stepped over standing right in front of me bending down looking me in the eyes.

"If you'll allow me, I'll train you myself" He grinned winking at me.


	7. The Meeting

*Jim's Father's POV*

I found myself hiking into the deepest depths of the forest, it was going to be morning so I should probably find a place to hide from the sun. Oh but I can't, I gave my word I would be there on time so I could make the deal....

After what felt like forever I found myself at the entrance of a cave which I knew contained a large mineshaft system that had been abandoned by humans ages ago during the medieval ages.

I started to walk through the maze of a mineshaft, I went along like this until I came across a large inner cave clearing bearing many glowing purple, green and red jewels some hanging from the ceiling wrapped around some overgrown vines and vegetation. The room was filled with the bones of what I assume were once trespassers both human and animal. I knew this was risky but if it would get 'him' off my back then its worth it.

I made my way over to a fancy cauldron like stand, most definitely used for potions and spells. surrounding it was stone obviously from fallen trolls from the looks of them.

"Your here early, I expected you tomorrow night" A deep voice spoke from behind me.

I turned to see a large familiar dark troll, his belt covered in skulls, those piercing red and yellow eyes that could pierce through a human with just a single glance. This here was Bular, Bular the Butcher son of Gunmar the Black leader of the gumm-gumms and bringer of darkness.

"Wanted to make a good first impression" I scoffed in sarcasm.

"Well then lets get to it then..." he growled walking over to what looked like a bottle of some kind of glowing liquid. He grabbed it turning to the fancy cauldron and pouring some into it before relaying some kind of old incantation.

Green and black smoke started to pour from the cauldron, lifting and swirling forming a large cloud above us that looked almost like a solid circle but of course the smoke continued swirling as a picture started to appear through the cloud of smoke.

The picture revealed to be the one and only Gunmar, he was staring down at me with the look of distaste and annoyance. He obviously didn't want to be here just as much as I did, perhaps even more so.

"So your finally done hiding like a coward Jameous" Gunmar growled looking down through the smoke.

"On the contrary I wasn't hiding your immanence, I was merely carrying out our deal more thoroughly" I growled out in anger of my name coming from his mouth in such a way.

"So you were able to provide a warrior for my army? a cold blooded killing marauder to continue on my legacy like my son?" He asked in skepticism raising an eyebrow ridge.

"Well....I have had some unexpected turns or well...problems, as I had thought would happen I thought I would be able to provide to you a strong alpha to fight for you my lord..."

"What are these problems you speak of then? what has delayed our deal to the point where twenty years have gone by with no contact what so ever?" He growled angrily at the reminder of the time that was wasted from this.

"Well....I was unable to provide you an alpha...instead the outcome of my plan had came out a......Omega"

"AN OMEGA?! YOU EXPECT FOR AN OMEGA TO BECOME A WARRIOR IN MY ARMY YOU REVOLTING PEBBLE!!" He roared in anger.

It took a few minuets when the alpha troll was finally done rampaging in his own throne room. He heaved angrily breathing in and out trying to contain his anger.

"Well if you can't provide me an alpha in the over world then I have no use for you, Son kill him" He growled and started walking away from the smoke.

"With pleasure father" Bular laughed and lunged at me but I blocked him with my axe.

"WAIT YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH, I OFFER A NEW SOLUTION" I yelled to Gunmar as I started dodging the attacks of his formidable son.

"I have no more time for your cowardly words yo-"

"You are unmated correct Bular?!" I spoke quickly as his sword was about to come down upon my head.

"What? what is that any importance to you" He growled moving 

I took a deep breath, I seemed to finally got their complete attention.

"You see...even if I have failed at creating a great warrior for you my lord.... I must say I have created and raised what I do believe to be a more then perfect mate for you, Bular, as well with the capabilities my creation is unaware of, I believe your offspring will be the most powerful and formidable trolls you will ever come across, and if you believe this not to be true I will accept my fate...." I explained as I got down kneeling before Bular and Gunmar prepared to either be greeted with death or given another chance.

I heard nothing, not knowing what lay ahead of my I just quietly close my eyes awaiting for death.

"..........So when can you bring him?"


	8. Draal Cares

*Jim's POV*

It has been at least three days since I first arrived here in Trollmarket, to be honest staying here was fantastic. I was being trained by both Draal and Blinky, they would argue a lot about different ways to train me but I could usually get them to stop and compromise. The humans would come by after school and help me train or we would usually 'hang out' is what they call it, its nice to actually have friends and people who seem to actually care about me. I've actually been staying with Blinky and Aaarrrgghh since I've been here, they said I was more then welcome to stay with them and that they would be thrilled to have me there. It felt nice to actually feel like I was needed for once, but there was something kind of odd. Draal would follow me everywhere and growl at anyone who thought about getting too close, I mean I appreciate that he wants to protect me but I just didn't expect for him to go to these lengths to do so.

"Master Jim pay attention!" Blinky's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Oh uh sorry...I g-guess I was just overthinking about things heh" I chuckled awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

"Nothing to worry about Master Jim, just stay focused, when in battle there is no time for error"

"Now Trollhunter we must continue, show me your best strike!" Draal exclaimed as he pushed a button causing a battle dummy to rise from the ground.

"Oh ok" I ran at the dummy swinging my sword but when I swiped my sword at the dummy it didn't slice where I had intended, instead it had sliced at the feet like the sword was weighed down or something.

"Hmmmm....here" Draal walked over coming behind me grabbing my arms from behind holding the sword in a different position.

He started moving my arms for me showing me a different way to strike, it actually felt....nice to be this close to someone without them having the intention of hurting me. Everyone I have met besides from these guys seem really afraid of Draal but he really isn't mean, he's just....really passionate about what he wants to do, and I guess that's fighting.

Draal showed me how to strike differently but he still hasn't let go of my arms, he was just standing there holding me in his arms kind of like a hug. Is this a hug? I only heard about hugs from books and I'm not sure if this was it or not. Either way it felt nice but it was getting kind of strange I guess cause from the humans expressions it was going on probably longer then what was deemed normal.

"uhh Draal...." I felt my face starting to heat up, I'm not sure why even though.

"Oh! uh yes...and t-that is how you strike more properly.....more damage and uh...clean cut....yeah" he quickly let go of me backing up a little.

"T-thanks Draal" I chuckled a little, I can tell you really don't see Draal get like this so I guess this was a cute little rare treat to experience.

"Well then, that's enough for today" Blinky said as he turned off the forge mechanics.

Not much later me and my new found human friends went down to a little clearing we found in Trollmarket, it was like the inside of a cave not being used for anything so we like to hangout and just talk over there. We would mess around and play games that they would bring, they even taught me how to play a card game, it was rather simple but fun none the less. Claire liked to bring things from the overworld to show me, oh and she liked to mess with my hair and fur a lot, she likes to make little braids and put flowers in it., She's really nice so I really don't mind.

"What did you bring this time Toby?" Claire asked as she saw Toby rummaging through his bag of belongings.

"I brought my laptop, I thought we could all watch a movie or something!" Toby cheered as he took out a strange shiny rectangular device.

"A movie?" I tilted my head confused by what he meant.

"Its like a story but instead of reading you watch what happens in a screen" Claire explained as she sat down next to Toby pulling me down in between them.

"oh and of course I brought snacks!!" Toby pulled out some candy and chips as what I was told they were called.

"Don't think I forgot about you Jimbo" Toby pulled out some black plastic boxes with old looking labels on them.

"We don't really have a VHS player anymore so I thought you might like these since you'll it practically anything"

"Thanks Toby I appreciate it" I smiled biting into the VHS tape enjoying its taste.

"Alright I downloaded the newest space adventure movie!!" He exclaimed as he pushed a button on his laptop making the movie start to play.

I couldn't help but smile through this movie, Toby and Claire would explain things to me that I didn't quite understand. They would joke about certain characters and do impressions of them earning a good few laughs, at one point Toby had laughed so hard he fell backwards. Claire got bored halfway through the movie and started messing with my hair, by the end of the movie I had little flowers poking out of my hair and two small braids drooping down at the sides of my face.

"You look so cute!" She exclaimed while gently poking my nose, I had just recently learned this was called a 'boop'.

"Come on guys!" Toby said as he pulled out his phone holding it up as he got closer to us.

Claire imminently got giddy with excitement an pulled both me and Toby close in a hug, Toby then held his phone up making a little mirroring image of us. He pressed the little screen causing a little click sound to be heard, Once he was done he let go of me and Claire and started looking over the photos he took.

"We need to take selfies more often, these look great!" he cheered while putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Toby we have to get going, don't want our families freaking out" Claire said whilst packing up her belongings.

"Oh yeah! coming!!" Toby hurried up doing the same.

"See you tomorrow Jim!" Claire called to me waving as she started walking away with Toby.

I waved them goodbye before I started heading off myself, it was a bit of a long way to get back to Blinky and Aaarrrgghh's place but that was fine I didn't really mind the walk. As I made my way through Trollmarket I felt kind of weird, like someone was watching me. But I guess some trolls have the tendency to stare, I mean I don't really look exactly like other trolls, I paid no mind to this. It wasn't until I got halfway back to the historian's home when it got even weirder.

I suddenly felt a large hand on my shoulder, I flinched in surprise before turning around seeing a large reddish Troll staring down at me. He had a large jagged tooth sticking out of his mouth and two curvy horns atop his head along with that he had four purple eyes that were looking me up and down as if examining me.

"Oh...uh can I help you?" I tilted my head confused as to why he was trying to get my attention.

"So your the new Trollhunter huh? rather skinny looking" He said while giving a quick jab to my stomach.

"Well I uh I'm actu-" I was cut off when he leaned over inhaling the air around me rather deeply.

"And an Omega none the less" He growled out letting out a low chuckle that actually made me nervous.....

"A pretty little thing such as yourself shouldn't be fighting, something as tempting as yourself should be out looking for a mate~" He spoke lowly stepping closer to me causing me to back up but instead of escaping as intended I seem to have backed into another Troll one looking quite similar to the one in front of me.

"I think I have a few candidates for that Trollhunter~" the one behind me smirked placing his two hands over my shoulders squeezing so I couldn't get away.

"I r-really don't w-want to d-" I tried to resolve this peacefully but once again I was cut off again.

"How's about we share this scrumptious little snack Ardivar?" The one in front of me said through his smirk as he reached over stroking my cheek with one of his large fingers.

"Sounds like a plan~" The other confirmed as he lowered his hands grip down to my waist.

I began to Struggle, I didn't want this. These guys were beyond creepy, I mean sure I can handle a lot of things but this is just not one of them. I would have used my amulet but I left it with Blinky cause he wanted to figure out if any further enhancements could be made.

I was about to scream as the troll in front of me got closer but then I heard it, It sounded like a giant roar in fact it was so loud it had shook the ground around us.

I was surprised when suddenly the Troll in front of me was slammed to the ground, Whoever had done that was now ramming their fist into his face while slamming his head into the hard ground over and over. The troll turned around glaring at the other troll who was still holding me, but before he could even say anything at all the Troll ripped me away from him while throwing the troll he had just beaten at him causing them both to fall to the ground shaking in fear.

I was in absolute awe, I went to look at who the troll was that did all this and I couldn't help but let my mouth become agape. Standing before me was the one and only Draal, snarling and breathing heavily in rage staring down the two disgusting trolls.

"YOU TWO WILL NEVER LAY ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR TREACHEROUS PATHETIC LIMBS ON HIM!!" He roared pointing at them showing everyone who he was talking to.

"N-Never a Again D-Draal" one of them replied shakily while the other vigorously nodded in agreement.

"REMEMBER THIS!! AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!!" He growled turning so he could see everyone around them.

"THIS OMEGA IS UNDER MY PROTECTION AND IF ANY OF YOU AND I MEAN ANY OF YOU DARE TO TRY SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB, THIS TROLL IS NOW AND FOREVER GOING TO BE PROTECTED BY ME!! YOU HEAR THAT!! THIS BELONGS TO ME AND IF I SO MUCH AS SEE YOU LOOK AT THIS IN SUCH A WAY I WILL MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT CROSSING DRAAL THE DEADLY!!" He roared in rage as he scooped me up in his arms gesturing to me specifically on the 'this belongs to me' part.

I felt my whole face go red, I never thought I'd actually be in a situation like this. He was literally screaming at everyone in the middle of Trollmarket about me being his.

Everyone nodded and backed away fearfully of Draal, no one wanted to be in Draal's way when he was angry especially this angry, I'm surprised he hasn't actually killed them.

"D-Draal?"

"Fear not Trollhunter I will take care of you from now on"


	9. Assertive Jim

*Draal's POV*

I'm not sure what came over me to do that but it just felt right, those two had no reason for touching what was rightfully min- I mean for touching the Trollhunter. He is our Trollhunter and should be treated with respect, as I was carrying Jim back to Blinky's I could see his face was flushed with a purple blush that slightly glowed in the dark. He was astounding, I had never seen anything like him before, when he blushed the small specks and dots over his cheeks popped they reminded me of the stars on the surface. He was fidgeting a little until he finally seemed to relax and nudge closer into my hold, I felt my face start to heat up.

"T-Thank you Draal...." he fiddled with his fingers as he looked up at me with a nervous looking smile, for the love of- why is this omega so cute?!

"It is no problem Trollhunter, as I said, I will take care of you from now on" I said petting his head with my other hand.

"Why would you d-"

"Because I can..." I interrupted turning my head away a little, I knew I was probably blushing or something, but he didn't need to know that.

"oh ok......you know I can walk back myself right?"

"Well I'm carrying you now, you can walk another time" 

"Ok...s-sorry"

"See Trollhunter that is your problem, you say sorry to much, not everything is your fault and you don't have to keep apologizing for everything" I huffed as I lifted him up holding him by his sides so I could look him in the eyes.

"Oh b-but what am I suppose to do th-"

"Get assertive! look me in the eye and tell me you want me to put you down!"

"C-could you....could you please put me down..." he mumbled fiddling with his fingers looking down seemingly embarrassed.

"Louder!! Let me have it!! Show me you mean business!!" I shook him lightly trying to rile him up.

"Please p-put me down!" He said a little bit louder, his cheeks becoming a little more flushed with purple.

"LOUDER!!"

"PUT ME DOWN!!" He yelled and released a higher pitched growl, when he realized what he did he quickly covered his mouth.

"Why are you so surprised by growling?"

"I-I've n-never done that before..." he blushed as he looked down at the ground feeling embarrassed.

"Well that's alright, we'll have plenty of time to work on that growl of yours. But hey look at you, you were able to stand up to me!"

"So can you put me down?"

"........No........" I put him back in my arms in the same position from before.

"Aaauuuugggg....your lucky I'm tired" he huffed as he leaned into my touch once again slowly falling asleep.

I don't know what you have done to me Trollhunter but...I don't want it to end, I have never cared so much for another Troll in such a way before. You are different, you were never afraid of me, you never turned away or shrunk under my gaze. When I hold you, you don't fear for your life, I don't know why but I want to keep you safe...I want to keep you in one piece....I want to keep you...with me. I thought that I'd be fighting the Trollhunter...I'd thought I would hate them....but now that your here, laying in my arms sleeping with such peace, I want nothing more then to keep you in my arms forever.

"I promise Trollhunter, for as long as I live, I will protect you...."

*Jim's Father's POV*

I was traveling down back into the forest this time accompanied by Bular, I guess he was excited. The whole way back he kept that disgustingly creepy smile on his face, eh I almost felt bad for the boy...but this was for the best. On his own he wouldn't survive out there but now he has a Troll like Bular as his mate, he would be safe and he would be able to provide valuable soldiers and kin for Bular to lead into victory. Once Bular takes Jim I'll be able to continue living in these woods in peace away from this trivial war and I won't have to constantly fear the wrath Gunmar coming down upon me.

"Tell me more about my future mate Jameous" he growled trudging behind me as I lead us through the forest.

"He's been trained thoroughly, very submissive, perfect for a Troll of your.....issues" I scoffed as I walked a little faster tired of him being right up on my tail.

"Good, though I do enjoy a challenge, I'd prefer to jump into things before they get complicated...."

"Great really need to hear this right now" I growled, this Troll was dangerous but he was honestly getting on my last nerve.

"Tell me Jameous, you truly are comfortable with giving up your only kin? all this time we had thought you ran like coward with your spawn at your side" He asked me in his gruff usually angry sounding tone but he seemed to actually be confused by what he was asking.

"By all my means, he isn't my son, he is mere-......he is merely my way out of this war..."

"So instead of fighting for the honor of your fallen tribe you decide to give up your own whelp, made from your own soul and body?" I knew he was just trying to break through my skin but I wasn't going to have it.

"Were here...." I growled pulling a bush out of the way revealing my human home now turned troll dwelling.

We began to make our way towards the entrance but I stopped half way when I saw the door had been broken down its remains laying on the ground around us along with all the locks I had put on said door. I felt my heart start to race, I quickly made my way into the dwelling, my heart had practically skipped a beat when I saw the basement door was wide open and the locks laid at the ground all broken, each and every one of them. I ran down the stairs turning to see something I wish I hadn't. The chains that had been attached to wall were destroyed, what was worse was the fact that the hybrid that was meant to be at the end of said chains was NO LONGER THERE!!!

"AARRRAAAGGGHHHH!!!" I yelled kicking a pile of old boxes over letting them fall to the ground.

Bular made his way through the house following me, he looked around confused trying to find his newly betrothed mate.

"Where is the omega?" He growled getting closer to me snapping his large fangs at me.

"How did he get out?! I took all the cautionary measures!!" I growled as I leaned my head against the wall, I was going to lose my head for this....

I was about to say something until I heard Bular start sniffing the air around us more specifically the area where the broken chains were.

"What are yo-"

"There were humans here....*Sniff Sniff* and....other trolls...."

"Bular...I will find him...I promise"

"Your cowardly promises mean nothing to me Jameous, I will find my mate, you will help me and if I don't get him soon, your head will roll......there is no more hiding Jameous" He growled as he threw an axe that had been on the basement wall at my head, it didn't hit me it just came dangerously close and got stuck in the wall right next to me.

I took a deep breath, I felt a shiver down my spine. I could hear him whisper something to himself something rather dangerously creepy....

"I'm coming for you Omega~"


	10. Some Wishes Do Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also forgot to mention this earlier but in this AU Jim is the same size as he was as a human in the actual series, still the same design just the same size he was as a human also his hair is a tad bit longer, hope you guys enjoy the story!

*Draal's POV*

When I finally got back to Blinky's library imminently Blinky started fussing over the young omega, he took him out of my arms and into his. I know he would never harm Jim so I just let him do so...I actually felt bad for Blinkous, an Omega unable to have whelps...not to mention the loss of his brother. Their Parents left him and his brother at the opening of our miner's caves one day long ago, Vendel had decided to take them in and taught them everything he knew. Blinkous is sadly unfertile he could never produce a whelp if he wanted to....but at least Aaarrrgghh was there for him, Aaarrrgghh didn't care about that he loved Blinky for who he was. I hope one day I'll be able to have a mate bond as strong as theirs.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Blinky was mad, I had just told him what had just happened with those two Trolls and Jim.

"Don't worry they weren't able to do anything, I gave them a good beating for ya"

"Thank you Draal..." he was holding Jim close to him laying his hand on his head petting the young hybrid.

"So....you seem pretty happy, with Jim staying with you" I smiled, I knew Blinky was excited about this.

"Indeed, its nice to have someone else besides Aaarrrgghh to take care of..." He smiled gently as he played with Jim's hair.

I nodded and looked around, in the back I could see a hole in the wall. I'm pretty sure that was made when Aaarrrgghh accidentally backed into a wall when he got scared, but now it was turned into a small nest with old fabrics and soft materials so I'm guessing they let Jim turn that into his own nest, to be honest it was perfect for his size.

"Awful where he came from though...." he sighed as he looked down at the young troll with sad eyes.

"What do you mean? Where did he come from?"

"You don't know? I assumed Aaarrrgghh or maybe Jim himself would have told you or maybe at least one of the humans"

"I have been told nothing about the Trollhunter's origins, what happened to him?" I turned more interested in learning more about the smaller Troll.

"Well.....when we found him, he was chained up in an old human dwelling...." he said sadly as he thought back on what had happened.

"He was imprisoned by humans?!" I growled at the thought of such a thing, I knew humans could be awful creatures but this was just rage inducing!

"What no no, the human home was turned into a Troll dwelling, his father.......his father had been....hurting him"

"hurting him? what do you mean by that?" I growled even lower as I took a step closer to the two causing Blinky to flinch, I imminently stepped back pulling myself back together.

"He...He was terrified any time his father was mentioned....he told us it was his father who chained him up....he has never even been out of that house before...." he held the smaller troll even closer as he thought about all the horrible things that could have happened to him.

"How could a troll do that to his own offspring?!" I slammed my fist against the table anger starting to consume me.

"Ah huh?!" Jim jumped looking around in fear.

Blinky jumped a little too but he glared at me sense I woke up the Trollhunter, I admit doing that was rather foolish of me....

"What's going on?" he looked around confused.

"Trollhunter, know that you are safe here, I will not let anyone bring you harm....anyone" I walked over grabbing him and pulling him into a tight crushing hug.

"O-ok" he gasped out trying to breathe through my grasp. 

"Oh....uh I best be on my way, plenty of training and sparring to do....yes" I quickly put him back down on the ground and pet his head before I left.

*Jim's POV*

"Well that was weird..."

"Don't mind him master Jim, he's just....protective" Blinky said as he pat my back.

"Draal told me earlier about what happened with those two awful disgusting trolls, don't worry I'll have a word with Vendel about them"

"Y-You don't have to do that...I c-could have d-"

"No no none of that master Jim, what they did was unacceptable and they need to be held accountable for their actions"

"Are you sure they didn't hurt you Jim? any markings?!" he said as he grabbed my face and started examining me in panicked frenzy.

"I'm fine Blinky, just a little frazzled" I sighed smiling, I didn't think he would worry over me so much.

"Anyway...well Jim.....I have been meaning to ask you something" he suddenly turned nervous and backed up a little but still remained close.

"Ask me what?" I felt my pointy ears droop a bit, what would he need to ask? Was he kicking me out? did I do something wrong?! was I not training hard enough?! I felt my heart start to beat faster and faster as all these thoughts went through my head.

"It's nothing bad Jim, I promise" he said softly sensing that I had tensed up.

"O-ok so w-what did you want to ask?"

"I know that you haven't had the best relationship with your father...." I felt my self shiver just at the mentioning of him.

"But....have you ever thought about....looking for....new family?" he spoked quieter as he appeared to get even more nervous.

"A new family?" I tilt my head confusedly.

"Well yes...I mean, I know you probably didn't have the best life growing up...what if I could...you know....give you that new...better life?" he smiled as he looked up from fiddling with his fingers

"a....a better life?" I looked over my eyes starting to tear up a little at just the thought of being free of the life I had before.

"Yes, a new and improved life....with me" he walked over placing his upper set of hands on my shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"Jim....I am ashamed to say but....I have never and will never be able to bare whelps...no children of my own....its been a dream of mine for many many years.....I'm oh so glad to have a mate who accepts me for who I am, before him I was looked down upon by many of the trolls who would come to our mines to seek refuge.... by their standards I was deemed useless, But if you would allow me to...I want to give you a new life, a better life, the life you deserve Jim. Would you like to join me and Aaarrrgghh? as our....son?" he spoke gently as he backed up holding his hand out for me.

I felt myself starting to cry, he actually wanted me, for the first time I...I felt wanted....I felt...I felt loved, I couldn't resist. This was all I ever wanted, all my prayers answered, all my silent crying wishes finally fulfilled, How could I say no?

"You...you really want me?....t-to be your son? even if I'm....n-not a full troll?" I felt my heart pick up in speed, I prayed to the stars that he wasn't joking.

"Jim, of course, you being a half troll does not change any way of how I feel, I care about you and I just want to give you the life you want and deserve...you don't have to say yes, but I-"

"YES YES YES YES!!" I ran over wrapping my arms around him my body trembling as I started sobbing into his chest, I was so happy, I don't think I've ever felt this way before....I felt safe...I felt happy....I felt like...I was finally home.

"I love you Jim..." I felt him cry a little as he wrapped his arms around me as well.

We stayed like that for awhile until we felt another pair of much larger arms wrap around us, looking up I saw none other then Aaarrrgghh who was looking back down at us with a gently smile and small beads of tears peaking at the sides of his eyes.

"Finally....Family"


	11. Seeing The Surface

*Draal's POV*

I woke up this morning feeling strange...I felt empty I don't know what was wrong, but I hated this feeling. Usually I would wake up with vigor and the overwhelming need to punch something in the face, but now I just feel...off. I decided to do what I always do when I'm feeling not particularly myself, I go a few hours at the training course. But even after what felt like maybe six hours I still felt the same way I did before...

"Aauuuuggg!! What is wrong with me?!" I Roared hitting my head against the wall.

I sighed and looked up letting the first thing my eyes see was the dummy that had used to teach Jim strike and dodge, before I was about to turn away I saw faded images of us two working on his punching, laughing and having fun with training. What the? how is this....what is going on with me?

I walked closer to the dummy, the closer I got the more memories and images filled my head, all of them even when I had first met him...he was just lying there in Aaarrrgghh's arms so helplessly, but he had such raw power he didn't even know he had. Helping him discover those abilities and becoming stronger just made me feel so....happy? I can't remember how long its been since I felt that happy.

I took a deep breath placing my hand on dummy slowly grazing my hand against it's front. "What are you doing to me Trollhunter....."

"I think its obvious what's happening to you son"

I quickly whirled around to see a transparent glowing version...of my father? he was floating a bit above me looking down at me with a gentle loving smile. I looked over between his statue self up on the columns and back to him, this really was him....

"Father?" I looked up my eyes still widened in surprise.

"Yes son....It's me" he smiled and floated down so he was only hovering a tad bit off the ground.

"H-How are you he-" I was silenced when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me.

"I wanted to properly say goodbye...." he sighed with a smile.

"Father......" I felt my eyes well up a little with unshed tears and wrap my arms around his transparent body.

"It's alright son...I'll always be here" He spoke softly patting my back.

"Wait..Father....what did you mean it was obvious what's happening to me?" I needed to figure this out before he leaves....

"You really don't see it?" he chuckled a little while shaking his head.

"No I don't, what is wrong with me? why am I seeing these things? and why do I feel so....empty?" I asked looking at my hands starting to feel the cold empty feeling once again.

"Son....tell me, how do you feel when you're around the new Trollhunter?"

"Well I...I always feel...strange like....like my muscles and body turn to mush...like everything...like every part of me turns fuzzy...and warm...its so....nice, yet horrifying...and yet again it feels....amazing, what is happening to me?!" I began to ramble as I thought about the smaller male.

"Son, you have the same look on your face I had when I laid eyes on your mother" he chuckled.

"Wait....you m-mean?" my eyes widened as I looked up at my Father's spirit.

All he did was nod in confirmation with a gentle smile on his face.

"I...I can't believe this...."

"Believe it son, now I must go....but before I do...I want you to remember something"

"Anything Father..."

"I'm proud of you..." he said while placing a gentle loving hand on my shoulder.

"Father.....thank you...I will never forget you" I hugged him once again letting the tears in my eyes slide down my face.

"I love you son....now go get him" he hugged me back before slowly dissipating into the glowing blue aura that weaved its way into the air.

"I love you too Father...."

"I need to find Jim..." I quickly ran out of the forge running towards Blinky's library.

When I finally got there I starting knocking on the door, no one answered so I knocked harder to the point I was slamming my fist against the door.

"Auuugg where is he?!"

I quickly grab the closest Troll I could find grabbing them by their shoulders.

"YOU!! WHERE IS THE TROLLHUNTER?!"

"AHH!! I PROMISE I DIDN'T TOUCH HIM, I'M SORRY FOR STARING, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" the Troll screamed as he shook in fear.

"Not what I meant t- wait you were staring at him?"

"uhhhh....he and his friends went up to the surface..." he quickly changed the subject and pointed towards the exit shakily.

"Thank you..." I growled and began to make my way towards the exit, also I just realized how long I was actually training...it was already night time?

"But were going to have a chat later about your staring problem" I growled lowly as I turned to him one last time which sent him running like a whelp.

"Idiot...."

*Jim's POV*

"Master Jim, are you ready for your first time seeing the surface world in person?" Blinky asked as he pat my back in encouragement.

"I g-guess I am" I smiled awkwardly, I was a little nervous, I hadn't had a chance to see the surface properly when I was brought to Trollmarket cause I had past out on the way there.

"No need to worry Jim, my parents aren't here for the weekend so I'll be here for you every step of the way" Claire lightly punched my arm playfully.

"Thanks guys....lets do this" I took a deep breath and summoned my armor letting it magically attach itself to me.

Aaarrrgghh opened the Trollmarket entrance with the horngazel letting the moonlight shine through.

I was about to step out when suddenly two soft fleshy hands covered my eyes.

"huh?"

"come on Jim, don't you want it to be a surprise" I heard Claire's voice say with a small chuckle.

"Oh..uh ok"

I was gently lead out of the secret entrance and out onto the surface I still couldn't see, I thought she was going to remove her hands already but they continued to lead me somewhere.

"Ok Jim you ready?" I heard her ask with a giggly excitedly.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I smiled.

"ok keep your eyes closed" she slowly removed her hands from my face.

"Alright Jim...you can look now"

I slowly opened my eyes looking around, I could feel my eyes widen at the sight. I was standing in the middle of some kind of black painted pathway surrounded by many bright lights that somehow didn't burn my skin, there were these tall trees aligned near large square buildings that had no light in them what so ever. But when I looked up I felt my breath hitch, I was staring up at the sky...for the first time...I've always heard of these things called stars but...now that I see them, I felt lighter then air...they were beautiful it was like millions and millions of shimmering jewels decorating the sky some of them letting themselves dance across the sky leaving a light trail behind them. I never knew how beautiful outside world could be...I was so afraid of leaving...but now...I feel so...happy...I feel like hundreds of pounds were lifted from my shoulders.....I felt free.

"Well....what do you think Jim?" I turned looking at Blinky who had asked me this.

"I think..... this is amazing!!" I laughed out as I flipped backwards landing in on my feet using my hands to balance myself on the ground.

"Come on Jimbo, there is a lot more to see!" Toby exclaimed as he ran over grabbing my hand and began pulling me somewhere.

We made our way around the whole town stopping every now and then to do things, we had even stopped at this thing called a park and we messed around for a bit playing this game called hide and seek is was a lot of fun. I got to roll down a hill covered in flowers and grass it was awesome!! We even stopped for snacks at Claire's place before going out again, apparently nothing bad was happening so this was more of just me getting to know my surroundings before any actual battles.

"So what now guys?" Toby said as he was looking down at his phone.

"What do you wanna do Jim? it is your first time on the surface" Claire asked as she looked up at me cause I was currently hanging upside down from a tree by my bent knees.

"I don't know, I don't really have any idea what to do, I've never really been able to do fun stuff you know"

"Well its getting towards daylight, you two should probably head home, and so should we Jim" Blinky said looking up at me in the tree.

"Awww what really? but Jim just saw the surface" Claire said gesturing to me.

"Well you two must be tired, plus we can bring Jim back up here any time, well I mean only during the night but you know what I mean"

"It's alright Claire, besides like he said we can come back up next time" I jumped down from the tree landing on my hands and feet.

"Fine...I guess I am a little tired" she chuckled scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Alright would you like us to escort you both home?" Blinky asked looking between the two humans.

"nah were g-"

"Going so soon? how about you stay out and play for awhile~"


	12. The Sweet Taste Of Revenge

*Jim's POV*

I quickly turned around to see two piercing red eyes glowing in the darkness, whoever this was they were hidden behind a parked car. They rose up over the car stepping over it, he were definitely a Troll, his stone skin was a very dark grey his horns being a tad bit darker. He was wearing skulls along his belt and had two long belt straps going across one another and over his shoulders. His horns were uneven in length and his jagged dagger liked teeth were being shown in a devil like smirk, who ever this was they most definitely meant harm towards us.

"So you must be Jim~" he growled making his way away from the car and towards me.

"H-How do you know my name..." I backed up a little reaching for my amulet in my back pocket, I had removed my armor earlier cause I didn't see a point in using it if I wasn't fighting.

"Well I should know the name of my future mate shouldn't I?" He growled through that horrifying smirk of his.

"Future mate?!" my eyes widened, I had no idea who this Troll was and he was already trying to claim me as his mate?!

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh who were in front of me backed up pulling the humans behind them as well.

"Master Jim, we should have told you about him earlier, I'm terribly sorry" Blinky whispered to me in a scared tone.

"Who is he?!"

"Bular the Butcher, he had.........killed many of the old Trollhunters..."

"HE WHAT?!" I looked over in panic, wait but if he knows I'm the Trollhunter why would he want me as his mate if he's suppose to kill me?

"ARRRRRRRAAAAHHH!!" Bular suddenly ran at us his swords drawn ready to strike.

I quickly jumped over Blink and Aaarrrgghh summoning my armor and sword just as he was about to strike letting our weapons clash against each other.

"What?! you're the new Trollhunter?!" He looked down at me with shock and anger before using his other arm sweeping me to the side with a rough hit to the stomach.

"Woah!" I ducked out of the way of another fist being thrown at me.

I was about to charge at him until he started laughing hysterically with that horrifying laugh of his.

"An omega? as the Trollhunter? wow you all really must be desperate, no matter once were together you'll learn your place once again" he growled through a jagged smirk as started walking towards me once again.

"I don't even know you! why would I ever be with you!!" I dodged another attack and flipped over him kicking him so he faceplanted into the ground.

"We are destined for one another omega, tis written in the stars" He got up swinging his sword at me kicking me down to the ground when tried to dodge again.

"A-ACK!!" I choked out as he suddenly grabbed me by my throat lifting me up, I tried to move my arm to strike him with my sword but he grabbed my arm mid swing causing me to drop the sword so it poofed into smoke and light on the ground.

"GRRRAAA!!" Aaarrrgghh ran at Bular intended on getting the horrible Troll away from his newly found son.

He was about a few feet away from him when something came out slamming against him throwing Aaarrrgghh to the side, I felt my heart drop when I saw what that something was. The figure that had just attacked him turned revealing itself to be my fa- no...he wasn't my father anymore....he never was.

I began to claw at Bular's hand trying to get away from the mad Troll, I wanted nothing to do with either of these two. Not him nor my poor excuse of a parent, but why would he be with Bular? It makes no sense....

"We had a deal Bular, now that you have the brat you and Gunmar will leave me alone and out of this whole retched war of yours" he growled as he placed his axe on his back once again.

"HOLD ON WHAT?!" I looked between him and Bular with shock, this couldn't have been what I thought it was.

"That's right omega, your father has gifted me your hand in marriage, you will now and forever be my mate until, what is it that humans say again? ah yes until death do us part~" he purred out the last part as he slid his finger along my cheek and chin whilst giving off that terrifying smile of his.

"WHAT?! NO!! GET OFF OF ME!!" I yelled as I squirmed and kicked trying to get him to let me go.

"I thought you said he was trained Jameous, it doesn't appear my mate knows his place just yet" He growled as he shook me by the neck causing me to get a little dizzy and nauseous.

"HANDS OFF SON!!" Aaarrrgghh got up from the ground growling in rage his eyes glowing an eerie neon green before charging at us.

"Your son?" Jameous said bewildered by what Aaarrrgghh had said but that didn't stop him from slamming against him once again only this time it was more of a battle instead of just knocking into one another.

While Aaarrrgghh were fighting off my so called father the others tried to help by throwing stuff at him.

"Well since they're doing their own thing, hows about I show you back to your new home~"

"NO GET OFF OF ME Y- MMNNNFFHHFF!!!" I tried to scream but I was suddenly cut off by him smacking his clawed hand against my mouth holding it there tightly in order to shut me up.

"I say, a good omega should never talk back to their alpha, I think it's about time you learned that" He growled lowly as he squeezed around my neck letting little to no air be able to enter my lungs.

I gasped for air oh so desperately but it was no use, I was only trained for three days I don't think that's enough time to take down a troll who had literally killed off all the Trollhunters before me.

"NOW YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN, AND BEHAVE!! I AM YOUR ALPHA AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!!" He roared as he threw me aside into a tree knocking all the air I had left in my lungs out.

"Now that your mine, you won't be needing this anymore~" he reached down grabbing the amulet attached to my armored chest and started to pull, I didn't think it would hurt if anyone tried to do this but it stung, it was like he was trying to rip out a piece of my own body.

"You will accept your fate an-"

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

I opened my eyes to see Bular go skidding backwards into the road pavement, I didn't know what had happened but all I could see in front of me was a giant blue blur in with a small blob of bronze color on the side, what on earth was that?

"ARRRHHHH HOW DARE YOU?!" I heard Bular yell in rage as he got up from the pavement.

"YOU.WILL.NOT.TOUCH.HIM!!"

"D-Draal?" I gasped weakly as my vision started to clear, standing before me was Draal in all his glory.

"Worry not Trollhunter, I won't let him hurt you again..." he spoke gently when he looked down at me but imminently went straight back to seething with anger when he saw what shape I was in.

"Remember me Bular?" he growled stepping closer to Bular.

"You know there is a saying what was it? an eye for an eye? well how about an arm for an arm?" Draal held his prosthetic arm up while he pulled out a sword that had been attached to his back.

Bular looked over Draal he was about to attack until Aaarrrgghh came up behind Draal for backup, but what had probably caused him to back off was the fact that the sun was starting to rise.

"Grrrr...I don't have time for this....but this isn't the end" he growled and slunk into the shadows slowly disappearing.

I felt myself being picked up and held in a tight yet comforting embrace.

"I've got you Trollhunter...." Draal said as he held me close nuzzling into my neck for comfort, which actually surprised me.

"T-Thank you Draal..."

*Draals POV*

"uhh not to ruin the feels here but uh...what do we do with him?" Claire asked as she gestured to the large Troll behind us who was struggling to get off the ground.

"Who even is that?" Toby tilted his head confusedly.

"Everyone this is....my father..." Jim said quietly in a pained tone as he huddled a little closer to me.

I felt my blood start to boil, this was the Troll who had dared to harm my Jim, the Troll who hurt his own child!! I wanted so badly then to march over there and rip his head off but I was currently holding the Trollhunter, and I really don't want to let go of him again.

"That's your dad?!" Toby looked between Jim and his father frantically.

"Not anymore...." Jim spoke coldly turning his head away from his father.

"How dare you!! What kind of father leaves his kid chained up in a basement!?" Claire yelled angrily as she threw a rock from the ground at him hitting him in the eye earning a roar of pain from him.

"Impressive" Blinky chuckled to the young human female.

"I will handle him....its going to be sunrise soon, I will meet you at Trollmarket" I told them as I placed Jim on the ground who stumbled grabbing on to Aaarrrgghh to keep balance.

"You two go home" I told the humans as well and made my way over to Jim's biological father.

He growled up at me weakly as he tried to get up, all I did was slam my fist into his head knocking him out cold.

"You sure you have this handled Draal?" Blinky asked in a concerned tone.

"Completely sure, just get Jim back home, I will be back later" I said as I grabbed the horrible Troll by one of his horns and began to drag him away.

I had dragged him into the near by forest, I was aware of a clearing where the sun would shine through. I was making my way there but not before I made a stop to....pick up something.

When I finally got there I went straight to work on my plan, once I had finished 'preparing' him I simply waited for him to wake up.

"Aaaauuuggg...what the..." I heard his voice strain, I was currently sitting on a large stump whittling a large stick with one of my knifes I had brought along.

"Ah your awake, good timing, its quite lovely here after sunrise don't you think?" I said getting up stabbing the knife into the stump as I left it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he roared at me as he tried to move but realized he couldn't, he looked down seeing he was now chained up with old rusty looking chains.

"You know.....those are the same chains you forced your son into" I growled lightly as I made my way towards him.

"Its a shame really, how you treated him...,don't think I didn't hear what you said to Bular..." I got up close grabbing one of his chains forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"You would trade the life of your own spawn....just like that?"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Oh....you had a choice...you were given a gift from the heavens...and you decided to break it.....you decided to give it away like it was some mere common garbage, I keep thinking 'how could a blessing like him, come from a curse like you?' its sad really...to think about what you could have done......." I walked away from him pulling the knife out of the stump.

"Please enough with this! I will do whatever you ask!! I'll give you the omega!!" he begged as he saw me grab the knife.

"You think that will persuade me?" I laughed coldly as I started walking back towards him flipping the knife around in my hand.

"Why would you give me something....that's already mine" I slashed the knife against him leaving a jagged scar across his chest.

"AH!! Wait!!"

I began doing this over and over again, he kept pleading for the end but it would never come, I dragged this out for hours until the light caught my eye causing me to smirk to myself.

"Looks like we'll have to end this little meeting of ours short" I put my knife back into one of my holsters I had on the back of my belt.

"W-wha-"

"Well I can't just stay here forever pummeling you into the ground, no matter how much you deserve it, besides I actually have something to live for and you don't, so what should I do with you then?" I reached down grabbing his chains.

"Oh I know!" I grinned as I pulled him towards the clearing showing off the golden rays of the sun shining through the trees.

"NO!! WAIT NO PLEASE!! STOP, I BEG OF YOU!!" He squirmed trying to get out of the chains as I dragged him closer towards the clearing.

"I wonder how many times Jim has said those exact words to you hm?" I growled at him throwing him down only inches away from the sunlight.

"I would oh so love to gloat about your defeat even more but I have Trollhunter to get back to, so I guess this is our final goodbye" I stepped over putting my leg on his side.

"WAIT NO NO PL-"

"Goodbye~" with one swift push of my leg he went sliding into the beams of the burning sun, I couldn't help but smile to myself as he screamed in agony as his body began to burn and slowly consume itself into stone. Oh to hear his cries, I could hear them even as I walk away leaving the soon to be mess behind. I let out a deep breath when I finally heard the screaming stop, I know what I did may seem cruel to others but to be honest...I felt pride in what I did, and now I'm going back home to finally feel the sweet winnings of love.

"I told you Trollhunter....I would always take care of you~"


	13. A Loves Confession

*Jim's POV*

I lay there in my nest curled up in a tight protective ball, I felt weak, I barley did any fighting....what if I wasn't really cut out for this, Bular even laughed when he found out I was the Trollhunter...but right now I was just a mess, I mean I knew my father was a bad person but I didn't think he would actually do something like giving me away to a blood thirsty maniac as a mate. Was that all I was to him? just an object to pawn off?

My thoughts were cut off when I heard Blinky call for me.

"Jim look who's back" Blinky gestured to Draal who was standing at the door.

"Draal!" I quickly got up out of my nest making my way towards him, when I finally got there I imminently wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Well someone's clingy" he chuckled as he leaned down a little putting his hands under my arms lifting me up, I could feel my face heat up a little at this.

"Sorry...y-you were just gone so long...I was worried something happened to you" I confessed with a small awkward smile.

"There is nothing to worry about Trollhunter, I am perfectly fine, and your father is no longer a problem"

"what do you mean by that?" I tilted my head confusedly.

"I have vanquished him of course!! I promised to keep you safe, and now the one who has cause you so much pain is gone, for good!" he exclaimed pulling me close in a protective embrace.

"Y-you killed h-him?" I looked up at him in shock, I knew Draal could be intense but I didn't expect he would kill for me.

"I know that may seem harsh...but I heard what he said to Bular....what he has done to you just makes my innards churn and boil in rage!! I don't want you to have to fear them...I know you will probably have to face Bular again at some point...you shouldn't have to deal with both of them, so I got rid of one, I couldn't just stay back and watch you in...in Bular's arms.... I only wanted you in....in mine" he started speaking more soft and quietly as he turned away a little starting to grow a dark blue blush on his cheeks.

I felt my face heat up at what he said, surely he couldn't mean what I thought he was saying...he would never like someone...someone like me.

"Jim...I need to tell you something....Blinky could we uh.."

"Certainly, Don't do anything stupid" Blinky said as he walked away into the next room closing the door behind him.

"So uh....w-what did you wanna tell me?"

"Jim...earlier I realized something..." he put me down on the ground but started to hold my hands in his own much larger ones.

"I realize that I can't keep these feelings bottled up...over the years, I thought I might never...never find someone to spend the rest of my days with, sometimes I thought I would fall alone...with no one to remember me. All around me I saw that everyone had something I didn't...someone to share their life with, I thought I was just being weak for letting those kind of things effect me but now I just can't get these thoughts out of my head. Truth is I guess I never found the right person....well I guess that's what I thought until...until now" he spoke quietly as he slowly reached over cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Jim...I have been getting these strange feelings, feelings I've never felt before. At first I kept thinking something was wrong with me, usually I could deal with my problems by fighting and punching them away....but I couldn't this time...and I don't think I want to make these feelings go away, I want to embrace them, and after some realization...I think...I think I know why I'm feeling these things, I only feel like this......when I'm around you" He looked down as a small smile started to make its way on his face.

"Draal....a-are you-"

"What I'm trying to say is....I....I think I love you...no, no I don't think.....I know" he continued as the blush on his face got even more intense.

"You....you really like me?" I felt tears start to pool around my eyes.

"Yes, and so much more, Jim....I want you to be my mate, but...only if you want to, I really do love you. I've never felt this way towards anyone until you came along, so will you accept me? for as I am? I know I may be a bit...brash and loud, and maybe a little much to handle heh...but you...you never made me feel different just because I'm a little angry most of the time, you saw past that and I want to spend the rest of my days with you, I want to start a new life with you by my side....so what do you say?" he looked down at me with those usually anger was now filled with adoration and love.

"Draal I...."

"I love you too!" I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck surprising him.

I felt him wrap his arms around me as well and start to spin around.

"Joyous day!! Thank you Jim!! I promise I will make you the happiest Troll in the world, I swear with all my heart!!" he announced as he threw me up in the air barley missing the ceiling and caught me in his arms in a bridal like fashion causing me to blush.

"Awwww how adorable"

I looked over seeing Blinky and Aaarrrgghh standing in the door way.

"Oh my stars you saw that?!" I covered my blushing face in embarrassment.

"Jim have same face as Blinky during first mating season with Aaarrrgghh" Aaarrrgghh chuckled causing Blinky to turn a bright blue and hit him in the side.

"AAARRRGGHH!! Don't say such things like that in front of our son!!" he yelled in embarrassment and gestured to me.

"We must announce our mateship to whole Market!!!" Draal exclaimed as he pulled me closer nuzzling the side of my face with his own.

"Why?" I tilted my head confused.

"So everyone will know if they try anything with you they will have their heads chopped off" He said calmly as if that were a normal sentence to say.

"Awww Draal....but please don't kill anyone"

"heh alright......I'll try"


	14. Fighting Screams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to make, I have been dealing with horrible writers block as well as the stress of school, but here it is and I hope you all enjoy. Also warning this chapter will include like one actual curse word, You have been warned.

*Draal's POV*

It has been about a month since me and Jim announced our mateship to Trollmarket, It seems to have gotten some trolls to back off but unfortunately that didn't stop the imbeciles from trying anything with my Jim. Clearly they had a death wish, but anyway Jim has been getting a lot better in training. He's gotten incredibly good at dodging he always seems to put some fancy little acrobatics into his steps which I find both impressive and adorable, things were starting to get a lot better around here. The humans started coming around a lot more to hang out and help Jim with his training, I've also been helping him get more assertive so wouldn't just let everyone walk all over him, it seems to be working.

"Hey Draal!" I turned seeing Jim and his human friends walking over to me.

"Ah there you are my mate, I have been looking for you" I picked him up squeezing him to my chest in a bone crushing hug that could have possibly killed him if he were a human.

"H-heh love you too Draal" he gasped out chuckling nuzzling against my neck.

I was about to say something else when I smelt the unmissable scent of smoke and ash all over him.

"Why do you smell of smoke?" I asked looking over him finally seeing traces of soot all over him.

"Well, when we were in town earlier, there were some goblins stealing stuff so we chased after them, when we caught up to them they were holding all the stuff they stole in an old building on the other side of town, near the end of the fight I guess a lantern or something got knocked over and lit the whole house on fire" he explained as I put him down after I wiped some of the black soot from his cheeks.

"I thought we were gonna die" Toby chuckled as he tried to wipe some of the soot off his clothes.

"Jim was able to grab us and jump out a window before the building exploded so were all fine" Claire said as she took off her jacket and tied it around her hips.

"What am I hearing about an explosion over here?" Blinky asked worriedly as he walked over to us with Aaarrrgghh right behind him.

"A fight with Goblins got a little crazy that's it, nothing to worry about" Jim patted Blinky's back to calm the older troll.

"Alright then, as long as your all alright, just don't go jumping into anymore fires"

"I'll try" Jim smiles and walks back over to me leaning his head on me putting his hand in mine.

We all hung around for while just talking about stuff, The humans were even showing us some things on their small human screen devices. Claire of course was messing around with Jim's hair, I didn't mind it usually when she's done his hair looks actually rather well groomed so I'm fine with it. But we were just cuddling when a troll came over running towards us with a scared face.

"Trollhunter, we were out scavenging when these Goblins started chasing us with a human vehicle, they were trying to kill us!!" the female troll exclaimed while hanging on to her friend next to her.

"Which way did they go?" Jim asked standing up as his armor was summoned.

"They stopped chasing us when we got into Trollmarket, but they started heading back up to where they started chasing us, It was near an old looking building with the human televisions behind the glass" The other troll said pointing towards the entrance they came in through.

"Oh 'Jerry's Television repair'" Claire confirmed looking up from her phone showing a picture of the building.

"I can handle the Goblins, I'll be back soon guys, bye Draal" he gave a small peck to my cheek before running towards the exit.

I felt heat rise to my face when he did this, I wanted to wish him luck but I was just dumbstruck by the his act of affection.

"Awwww Draal your looking a little more blue then usual in the facial area" Claire smirks while gesturing to her face.

"You really do got it bad for him huh?" Toby smiled nudging my side.

I didn't bother retaliating I just leaned on the table we were sitting around, my arm holding up my head sighing in content "More then you could ever know..."

*Jim's POV*

I ran out of Trollmarket and started making my way through town until I made it to the store they were talking about, thankfully it was late so no humans were out. I looked around searching for any signs of these troll chasing goblins, I was about to turn around the corner of the street when suddenly a bright light was shined at me, it wasn't a natural light so I wasn't burning. I put my hand up covering my eyes a little so I could see, and there in front of me about a few yards away from me was a car covered in cackling goblins.

"Ah!" I jumped out of the way rolling when the car sped towards me almost hitting me.

"Alright enough of this" I growled summoning my sword.

I chased the car down a block or two and ended up jumping up onto the top of it and began flinging these little monsters left and right letting them either get sliced up by my sword or hit the pavement of the road. The car started swerving more, they were probably trying to make me fall off, but I wasn't gonna let that stop me. After finally getting these things off the top of the car I slid down the front view of the vehicle and slammed my fist into the glass causing it to shatter. The goblin driving the car was wearing a stolen hat and was driving the car with it's feet, I quickly reached in grabbing the goblin by the head and slammed its face into the steering wheel causing the car to swerving and crashing into what I think was a tree.

"auugg...ok maybe not the best idea?" I got up from the ground holding my head.

I looked around seeing the weird goo traces that's left behind by the now deceased goblins, I looked over seeing that the car had crashed into the side of a tree and it was practically destroyed.

"looks like you guys aren't gonna be going for any more joy rides for awhile" I holstered my sword against my back and started walking back towards Trollmarket.

I was only able to take one step when I heard something snap behind me, I whirled around pulling out my sword once again standing in a at ready battle stance.

I looked around in the darkness trying to see what had made the noise, I was about to lower my weapon when I suddenly saw two blood red eyes open staring directly at me.

"Oh no...." I stepped back a little knowing who those terrifying eyes belonged to.

"Hello again Omega~" The large troll stepped out of the shadows grinning with those horrifying teeth of his.

"Bular....." I narrowed my eyes clenching my fists around my sword.

"How sweet, you remember me" he stepped closer.

"I suggest you stay back" I growled.

"You see I can't do that, me and your dad had a deal....and even through death, those things don't change" he chuckled as he slowly pulled one of his swords from his back.

He was about to come closer until he started to sniff the air. His smirk shifted into a frown his eyebrow ridges shifting into an angered expression, he tilt his head taking one last deep inhale stepping closer growling.

"You smell like him...." he growled clenching his fist.

"YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!!" He screamed at me running clashing his sword against mine.

We kept at this, slashing and dodging, the occasional punch and kick coming from both ends of the fight. I landed a few good hits on him but he pulled back and punched me directly in the chest sending me back a few feet and into the ground, I tried to get up but he came over quickly and stepped on my chest.

"AACK!!" I felt him press harder on my chest.

"I finally got you where I want you~" He grinned sinisterly as he reached down for the amulet.

"NO!!" I swiftly lifted my leg kicking him hard, at first I didn't expect him to actually get off me but he actually fell over.

I quickly got up grabbing my sword again, I turned around to see him on his knees groaning in pain and holding his gr- oh....

"Ohhh....s-sorry about that but your trying to hurt me so I'm just gonna....bye" I quickly ran the other way trying to get back to Trollmarket as fast as I can.

"GET BACK HERE OMEGA!!!" I could hear him getting closer and closer.

"Come on I'm so close!! I just need to get to the bridge!!" I tried running faster, I even ended up running on all fours trying to pick up more speed, I was under the bridge way where the path led to the entrance, I felt a wave of relief flow over me, I was going home.

That is until I ran directly into a wall when I was looking back to see if he was still following, it wasn't until I looked back up and realized....it wasn't a wall, it was Bular, he was staring down at me with rage. He picked me up by my neck once again, I'm beginning to think this is just a common thing for him cause every time we meet he seems to ALWAYS GRAB ME BY THE NECK!!

"I'm done with these games Trollhunter!! Your defeated!!" I was about to grab my sword from my back to strike him down but I suddenly felt like a piece of my chest was ripped from my body.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

My armor dissolved around me as well as the sword, he dropped me letting me fall to the ground holding my chest in pain. I looked up to see him holding the amulet in his fingers staring down at it with a devilish smirk.

"Well....now I have my mate, and the key to bringing back my father from the dark lands, now all I need is to finish the door" he chuckles as he places the amulet in his pouch.

"S-Stay awa-ay from me..." I growled trying to stand up, even if I didn't have my armor, I wasn't going down without a fight.

"How adorable, you still think you have a chance" he walked over to me slowly almost condescendingly as he looked down at me, I tried to throw a punch at him but he caught my wrist in his large hand.

"Now now, don't be fussy, soon once were officially mates and you've been cleansed of that disgusting troll's scent we'll be together for the rest of our days, and you won't ever need for anything ever again, you'll forget all about that repulsive excuse of a warrior" His voice went soft as he picked me up and held me in a bridal like fashion much like how Draal does, but with Draal I'm not fearing for my life, Draal is gentle.....this, this wasn't like Draal at all.

"No let go of me!!" I squirmed trying to scramble away but he held my hands together and wrapped them in a strange glowing chained, they tightened on their own like magic and it hurt...., he did the same thing for my legs. I tried calling out for my friends, for my family, for my mate...but no one could hear me. I guess out of fear someone would actually hear me Bular decided to wrap something around my mouth, muffling my screams of pain and fear.

"Were going to have so much fun together, my darling mate~"


	15. Shame in Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry its been so long since I have posted, but I have been distracted by many things in my life, but I am back and ready to start writing again, hopefully once again posting frequent updates thank you all for being so patient I hope you enjoy the story.

*??? POV*

"Where on earth is that beastly oaf?!" I paced around the room looking over the vast historical objects that were stored securely in their crates to preserve them.

"He's going to crumble into pieces if he's out there any longer, the daylight will kill him before he can free his father" I was about to go out and search for him but the doors suddenly swung open.

I turned to see Bular stomping his way in with something slung over his shoulder, from closer look I saw it to be an unconscious much smaller troll. Most definitely male, about the size of a human teenager, he was also tied up around the legs and hands. Why would Bular have taken another Troll? he's not one to take prisoners, he usually just kills them....

"Bular what is this? I thought you were going after the Trollhunter" I looked over confusedly.

"I was, and I have him" he growled as he pulled a tarp off a old reinforced cage then threw the little guy inside and locking it.

"This is the Trollhunter?" I looked at the small troll in disbelief.

"I thought you said that you would ki-"

"I know what I said....but this time is different, I have more goals then just freeing my father" he growls as he runs a large finger over the troll's cheek.

"So you have the Amulet?"

"Yes, now all we need is rest of the pieces to the bridge..." he slowly turned looking over the large unfinished marvel of the dismembered Killahead Bridge.

"So what is the point of bringing the Trollhunter here?" I looked over at the smaller troll a bit concerned, if he kept him alive surely it would be for only Bular's benefit.

"I made a deal with his father before he was chosen, he is to be my mate" he spoke gruffly as he continued to stare down at the Troll laying in the cage.

"Mate?! You would force him to be under your claim?" I looked over in disbelief.

"Don't think you can say what is best for him, his father is gone now, and deals are meant to be kept, this hybrid was birthed to be a warrior of unbelievable strength!! but destiny has given him a new path, a path he must follow with me, whether he likes it or not" he turned growling in my face.

"Your mother would have been ashamed to see you do this Bular..."

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF HER IN SUCH TONE!!" he pulled his arm up before slamming it down right next to me sending cracks into the floor.

"You are under my father's command, you have nothing to say with my own goals....you won't but in with your impureness, this world has changed you, and not for the better of your kind" he turned away from me going back to the cage.

"well sense your going to be like that I'll leave you to this........ now if you don't mind I have to chaperone my students" I adjusted my coat walking to the exit.

"Those humans are making you soft Stricklander"

"...........Its Walter..."

*Jim's POV*

I felt myself pull out of unconsciousness though I couldn't move my arms or legs, what happened? oh wait...I was kidnapped....wait Kidnapped?! I jerked up looking around seeing I was inside a cage in a large room with crates and strange objects wrapped up in a clear cushion like substance. It was kind of like scroll paper but bubbly and clear, but what stood out most in the rom was a large pieced together bridge, but it wasn't completely pieced together yet.

"What is this place...." I continued to look around until my eyes locked with a pair of blood red.

"Ah your awake~" a voice cooed gruffly

"I don't think we were ever properly introduced Jim~" a large bulky figure stepped out of the darkness, the light revealing none other than Bular.

"Bular...." I growled trying to pull out of my restraints.

"How adorable he's trying to intimidate me" he chuckled coming closer bending down to look me in the eyes.

"I don't need a introduction....I know who you are" I scooted back in the cage not wanting to be anywhere near this beast...

"Don't be like that my dear mate~"

"I'm not your mate!! and I never will be!!" I yelled slamming my side into cage trying to open it.

"I don't think you understand....you don't have a choice" he growled as he grabbed the top of the cage tilting it back making me hit my back on the bars. "You will be mine, and there is NOTHING you can do to change that" he let go of the cage letting it fall back into place with a clang as he walked away from me in a huff.

"I just don't understand......why me?" I looked down to the side as he suddenly stopped where he was.

It was silent for awhile till I heard the sound of a clicking lock, I looked up just in time to see Bular pull the cage door open. I was about to say something until I was pulled out of the cage with one hand, I clenched my eyes shut eyes tight expecting to be hit or something like that. But I wasn't expecting for him to pull me into his chest like some kind of hug or embrace of some kind....

"w-what a-"

"You may hate me....but in due time.....you will learn to love me" he ran a hand through my hair looking down into my eyes.

"I know you love another but you must forget them, there is no hope for you if you try to go to him....."

"J-Just let go!! I love Draal and that's that!! I could never love you!!" I yelled as I pulled my leg back kicking him in the shin.

"GAH!!" He roared in pain as he let go for just a split second, but that was enough for me get out, but of course I forgot my legs were still tied up so I merely fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" he reached down grabbing me by the back of my fur pulling me up, I winced in pain as he yanked me up by my fur.

"Ah!!" I yelped feeling him lift me up into the air by my fur.

"I Tried to be nice but you have decided to make it harder for you~" he shifted his grip from my fur to my neck.

"You are a fighter, I like that~" he held me close moving his hand so a bit of my neck was showing, he leaned down taking in a deep whiff of my scent. I tried to struggled out of his grasp but I felt myself jolt when I felt something drawn across my neck, it was warm and....wet agh. I looked over seeing he had let his tongue drift over my neck.

"Agh!! No no no no!!" I yelped as he continued to do that...

"P-Please stop" I felt myself whimper as I felt his sharp teeth graze over my neck.

A large amount of voices were heard from the other room which made Bular turn away, he looked frustrated and pulled something out from a near by crate.

"WAIT NO N-" I was silenced by a large metal contraption being placed on the lower half of my face, I screamed and yelled but nothing came out but desperate muffled pleads.

"I must go, you will sit in the cage and behave..." he growled as he stomped back over to the cage throwing me in.

He was about to shut the cage door but he reached in running the tips pf his finger down my face one last time before shutting and locking it.

"You will learn Trollhunter...loving me won't be so bad" he reached over to a large glistening black chain hanging from the ceiling that I had just now noticed.

"I don't want you to fear me....but if that's what it takes then so be it" he attached the large chain to the top of the cage and began to walk towards the other wall until he got to this small chain pully system. He started rotating the chain pulling device which then lifted the cage into the air until it was about maybe seventeen feet off the ground.

"I'll be back by nightfall omega...." is all he said as he turned away and slunk into the shadows leaving me alone in darkness once again.

I stared up at the ceiling feeling a wave of sadness befall me, I wanted nothing more then to return to Draal, to curl up in his embrace. I finally had a family and life just ripped it away like that, right now I'd give anything to go back to them, to my fathers, my friends.....my Draal.

"I love you guys......"


	16. The Gift

*Draal's POV*

I woke up to the splitting feeling of a slow growing headache, when I looked around I noticed I was laying in the middle of the forge with heavy gauntlet cuffs stuck to my forearms. When I tried to get up and walk out I couldn't something was holding me down, when I looked down I saw the cuffs were attached to large chains shackled down the the forge's floor. My mind swirled as I tried to think of what happened prior to get me here, suddenly the memories of Jim not coming back, the rampaging, the anger, the fear....oh what have I done in my blind rage.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the incredibly large doors opened revealing Vendel along with Aaarrrgghh and Blinky following closely behind him.

"Vendel...what is the meaning of these?" I gestured to the cuffs incasing my forearms in a small but effective prison restraining any movement.

"These were both for your protection and the protection of Trollmarket Draal" he said simply as he reached down removing the cuffs from my hands.

"What happened?..."

"When Jim didn't come home...you tried to go after him but it was daylight, so when anyone tried to stop you, you just threw them across the room and then you just wrecked everything in path...it wasn't a very pleasant sight my friend...." Blinky Explained as they guided me out of the forge.

"Well did he ever come home?!" I growled, I didn't care about any of this so called 'damage' all I wanted to know was if Jim had finally made it back home.

"No he hasn't...but we can't go out looking just yet Draal..." Vendel spoke sadly.

"Why, he's probably scared out of his mind right now!!"

"We all fear for Jim's safety Draal, but it is daylight, we are no use to help him if we are dead..." Blinky said as Aaarrrgghh patted his back, I mean what was I thinking he wasn't just my mate he was also their son...

"I'm sorry that I caused such damage...but he is my mate and I'd go to any length to protect him!" I exclaimed clenching my fists in rage.

"Yes but again Draal....you are no help...if your dead" Vendel placed a hand on my shoulder as he said this, his eyes sending the same message as he sent me a narrow eyed glare.

"I understand...."

"Good, now go to your dwelling we await word from our human friends, while on the surface they said they will do all they can to help find him" Vendel explained as he nudged me in the direction of my dwelling.

"What in all of Merlin's name can those human children do to find him, they can barley even protect themselves" I growled looking back over at them.

"That is of no problem Draal, you see they may have been....doing some weapons training..." Blinky said but when mentioning the weapons part he backed down a little.

"Weapons? you gave them weapons?! Troll weapons!? Their humans they won't know how to use them properly!!"

"Now now Draal no need to worry, they have been training along side Jim as well as helped him on multiple adventures, they have already proven their worthiness..." Vendel said as he continued to pull me towards my own dwelling.

"Now by my ruling you are not allowed to leave your dwelling until nightfall, it would be best for everyone if you take some time to yourself Draal" Vendel opened the large jagged door to my home.

"I understand Vendel....I'm sorry for the damage I've caused..." I admit it kind of felt like a stab to my pride but I still had to listen to him he was our leader after all.

Once he left I sat at my small table just staring down at it's small intricate details just thinking, thinking about how I could make this right and if this was my fault...I shouldn't have let him go alone. Yes he has grown and he's been doing great in training but I just had that feeling....that something bad would happen. I should have just gone with him to make sure he was ok, what if humans saw him or worse that crazy Bular could have taken him...I just want to be there for him.

I let my hands graze the table until my hand hit something I hadn't even noticed yet, it was a small strange colorful object. The material around it felt like a weird paper like if paper could be polished or something, I picked it up causing something on the bottom of it to fall to the ground.

"Hmm?" I reached down picking up whatever it was that fell from the strange object, I saw that it was a folded piece of paper.

I carefully unfolded the paper with my much larger hands not wanting to accidentally rip it, Once unfolded I looked over it to see the very familiar penmanship my Jim. I nearly felt my breath hitch when I realized it was from Jim but I contained myself and decided to look into it further.

'Dear Draal...I didn't really know how to give this to you up front and all so I decided to leave it here where you could find it, sorry I just felt kind of embarrassed about it. I wasn't sure if you would like it or not but its ok if you don't like it I mean its not all that great but I thought it was the least I could do-' I read on chuckling to myself a little I knew this was definitely from Jim.

'Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for being there for me...you are the best mate a hybrid troll could ask for, that anyone could ask for and I'm just so glad that you chose me. Before I met you I didn't think I could ever do these things like fighting and being a hero, but now when I'm with you, I feel like I could do anything!! I wanted to do something really special for you so Claire and Toby helped me make this so I hope you like it cause I know I do.....I love you, and I want to be with you...forever. With all my love-Jim'

I felt tears threaten to spill from their peaks, I ran my fingers across the small paper just imagining it being Jim's hand. I looked back over to the colorful paper wrapped object slowly picking it up and removing the bright polished paper from whatever this was, When the paper barrier was finally gone I felt as if a warrior's fist clenched down on my heart. There in my hand I was holding a frame...but in the frame was a picture, tears cascade down my cheeks as I looked over the paper memory. The picture had been of a recent moment I had with Jim.....one of the most blissful of our memories so far. He was there in my arms laughing and blushing as I was swinging us around, I can't remember the last time I had ever smiled like that...

I quickly wiped the liquid from my eyes and gently placed the picture down on the table, I wasn't going to lose him...not now not yet, not ever!!

"I swear to you Jim...I will find you.....I promise"

*Claire's POV*

"I've never seen Draal lose control like that...." Toby said still shaken up from what had happened last night.

"I mean it wasn't really...THAT bad...heh" I tried to lighten to mood a little but that really didn't have any effect at all.

"Not that bad?! Claire he flipped Aaarrrgghh like a pancake!!" Toby looked back up at me as if I had gone nuts for split a second.

"Ok yeah it was bad, but can you really blame him....what if something bad happened to Jim"

"Class pay attention, cause you'll have to right a paper about what you learned here today" Mr. Strickler said as we walked through one of the hallways in the museum.

"Well how are we suppose to find him?" Toby asked in a sad tone thinking about his friend.

"Find who?" I whipped around to see Mary had just popped out of no where.

"uh Dog!!" "My cousin!!" Me and Toby said together.

"His Cousin" "A Dog" We both said again.

"Well actually were looking for Toby's cousin's dog yeah...heh" I said after quickly putting my hand over Toby's mouth to stop him from saying anything else.

"Oh what happened?"

"Well you know how dogs are he just got off his leash and uh you know zooms off" I let out an awkward chuckle.

"Oh well if you guys need help I'd be happy to help you guys, I love dogs" she smiled and walked back over to Darci.

"That was close..." Toby sighed wiping sweat from his brow.

"We can't let anyone know about this...people are going to think were crazy" I whisper yelled to him as I ran my fingers through my hair trying to relieve this growing stress.

"What are you two up to now?" A familiar smug voice butted in.

I turned once again only to see Steve standing behind us with Eli at his side, those to have gotten oddly close for some reason but now was not the time to wonder that.

"Well its not really any of your business Steve" I crossed my arms looking up at him.

"Your working with them I know you are" Steve whisper growled as he got up in my face.

"Excuse me?" I lifted an eyebrow, I honestly had no idea what he was on about.

"Steve you promised we wouldn't confront them up front!" Eli exclaimed as he grabbed on the bottom rim of Steve's shirt.

"Well I'm not just going to stand here and let the human traitors get away with whatever their doing!! or if they even are humans!!" Steve retaliated as he punched his fist into his open palm.

"Human traitors? what the heck are you talking about Steve?" Toby looked over to make sure the class didn't hear them but it didn't really matter cause they already left to look at more museum stuff anyway.

"We saw you with those giant monster creeps!! So what's your plan? trying to take over the world huh?!" he spouted off as he held his fists up bouncing forward and backwards like a character in a video game.

"wait you saw us?!"

"Yes and we-" I didn't let him finish, I grabbed both of them by the ear and pulled them around the corner.

"First of all those guys aren't monsters, second were humans just like you idiots, and third no one is trying to take over the world, their just trying to live peacefully without people like you guys trying to hurt them!!" I whispered angrily cause how dare they call any of them monsters, they were nothing but sweet hearts.

"Well then what are you doing? why are you being so secretive?" Eli asked confusedly and to be honest he looked really scared.

"Because humans aren't suppose to know they exists, we met them by accident" Toby Explained while checking around the corner to make sure no one would hear us.

"Look just shut up, Promise you won't say anything?"

"If we promise not to.....can we meet them?!" Eli asked really excitedly practically bouncing up and down.

".......aug Draal is going to be so mad.....


	17. Searching for Love

*Draal's POV*

"AARRHhAaAA!! Where are they?!" I roared in anger punching the wall, it was already almost nightfall and the humans have still not returned, the sooner they got here the sooner we could be able to look for Jim!!

"Draal calm yourself, they will return just be patient..." Blinky spoke trying to clam my nerves as he was currently brushing Aaarrrgghh's fur.

"How can I be patient?! My mate and YOUR Son is out there probably scared out of his mind right now!!" I whirled around growling at him.

"Don't speak to Blinky that way" Aaarrrgghh growled getting up from where he was sitting to get up in my face.

"Well apologies for trying to talk sense into the Troll who has just claimed the Trollhunter as his own whelp!!"

"Draal...I'm worried too, you have no idea how hard I'm trying to keep it together, but as a Trollhunter things like this would eventually happen...and you know I better then anyone in this place knows how it feels to try and prevent the inevitable....I've failed every time, I've lost more then you could ever imagine. My dignity, my parents, my brother, but I will not lose my son....not today, so you can either sit there and gripe and growl at me for not showing 'compassion' towards the subject or you can use that pebble sized brain inside that bolder of a head and think just maybe I am hanging on here by a mere thread and that thread is getting thinner and thinner, so tread lightly my friend cause if you even dare to say such things again I.May.Lose.IT!!" Blinky spat venomously as he moved past Aaarrrgghh staring up at me baring a look of pure seething parental rage.

I felt a little bit of sweat drip down the side of my face backing up a little, it wasn't ever wise to insult an omega's parental skills. I know I was in the wrong and I know what Blinky has been through, I shouldn't have said such things especially with knowing what Blinky has been through and how much he truly loves his newly found son.

"I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things Blinky" I said letting out a deep breath, I can't let all this stress get to me....

"Its alright Draal, I'm sorry for snapping.....I just miss him" Blinky looked down a little sadly.

"All miss Jim..." Aaarrrgghh said placing a large comforting hand on each of our shoulders.

"But we bring Jim home!!" Aaarrrgghh exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey guys!!"

We turned to see Claire and Toby standing awkwardly over by a bunch of large crystals sticking out of the ground, they were looking back and forth between us and each other sweating looking rather worried.

"What's going on with you two?" Blinky asked confusedly looking over their strange actions.

"Well uh...we have to show you something but uh...you got to promise not to freak out first" Toby said fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"What did you flesh bags do this time?" I sighed running a hand down my face to relieve the probably inevitable stress that has yet to come.

"Well uh...." Claire moved a little over to the side letting another pair of humans come out from behind the large crystals, one was taller then the others with a more physically inclined build, the other seemingly more puny compared to the rest of them with glasses resting on his face.

"YOU BROUGHT MORE HUMANS?!" Blinky yelled in surprise.

"look now, its not like tha-"

I cut Claire off by moving over looming over the two new flesh bags, it already took me awhile to get use to the first two I didn't want to deal with two more.

"I wonder how you'd taste with salt~" I growled just to scare them, of course I was only joking I did the same thing with the first two before heh.

"EH!?!" The two humans freaked out suddenly clinging to Toby looking up at me in fear.

"Draal stop it, guys he's only joking, he did the same thing to us when we met, they don't eat people" Claire said as she stepped in front of me.

"Tobias, Claire why would you tell these two about us? we told you very clearly no one can know about us!" Blinky rushed over in a worried yet slightly sad somewhat betrayed sounding tone.

"We didn't, they found out on their own somehow" Toby explained as he pushed the other two off of him.

"Now before you guys freak out anymore then necessary can you please explain to all of us how you found out? cause were kind of on a time schedule right now" Claire said crossing her arms tapping on the watch on her wrist.

"Ok ok, look here's what happened, I was staying over at Pepperjack's cause we had to work on that dumb project for class right. So while were working or whatever we see something zoom past the window, and when we looked out we saw you and Toby running down the road. So after some reluctant arguing on what we should do we decided to go out and see what you guys were doing in the middle of the night, yeah so we followed you until we saw it, you two were with some big giant rock monsters and we freaked out you know like any NORMAL person would do" Steve explained as he crossed his arms showing off his usual smug personality.

"Oh and then we started a team to study them m-rrhnnnhh!!" Eli tried to continue but his mouth was covered by Steve.

"That part is irrelevant..." Steve coughed with a bit of blush on his face before removing his hand.

"Ok so yeah they figured it out on their own ok so now ca-" Claire tried to continue but her watch started to beep.

"Alright finally!! lets go, the sun has officially set, we can go out and l-" before she could finish again I zoomed past her leaving behind a loud swish noise.

"Are you all coming or not?!" I yelled from the top of the entrance stairs.

I stood outside waiting for the others, the humans being the last ones to come back out cause apparently they had to get something before we left.

"Ok not to be like a downer or anything but how the heck are we going to find him?" Toby asked while adjusting his backpack straps.

"Wait who exactly are we looking for?" the human now known as Steve asked confusedly.

"Our friend Jim, he's like the protector of these guys" Claire explained as we began walking down in trench part of the bridge area.

I tuned out of there little conversation as I was suddenly hit in the face with a faint familiar scent, the scent was sweet but citrusy.....Jim, I felt myself walking towards the scent closing my eyes to get a real sense of it. It made me feel closer to Jim in a way, once I opened my eyes I looked down to see a small patch of bluish black fur.

"hmmm..." I picked it up getting a small whiff of its scent, it smelled just like him.

"I found some of his fur..." I spoke interrupting whatever conversation they were having there in the back.

"Oh Jim..." Blinky spoke brokenly as I handed him the small patch of fur.

"What do you think happened to him..." Claire walked over looking down at the patch of fur.

"Do you think this has anything to deal with the situation?" the smallest human Eli asked calling us over a little further down the way.

When we came over we saw a whole bunch of scuffs and markings on the pavement, markings that looked quite like slashes from a blade.

"Maybe he was fighting some creep.." Steve said sounding a little freaked out.

"Oh wait can I see that fur? I have an idea!!" Toby exclaimed as he reached for something in his bag.

"What are you doing Tobias?" Blinky asked whilst handing him the patch of fur.

"Tada!!" he revealed a small gnome from his bag now standing in there in his hand posing triumphantly.

"....." we all stood there looking at him like he had suddenly lost every braincell in that fleshy brain of his.

"Wait wait just hear me out, Chompsky can help us find him!!"

"Chompsky?" Aaarrrgghh looked down at Toby repeating the name confusedly.

"Well uh....when Jim was told to get rid of this little guy cause of all the trouble and stuff you know....uh don't be mad but he just couldn't so I decided to keep him at my place so he wouldn't get into anymore trouble" Toby confessed rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"alright then....we'll deal with that later, but how is he suppose to help us find Jim?" Blinky asked looking down at the gnome quizzically.

"Well you said it yourself when you were telling us about gnomes, they follow Trolls by scent to find the weird things they like to eat off them, so maybe he'll be able to find Jimbo!!"

".....that...that might actually work"

"Well...it wouldn't hurt to try" Blinky said as Toby placed down the gnome.

"Alright Chompsky this is for Jim, do your best little bro" he held out his fist letting the gnome hit it with its own tiny fist.

"here you go little bud" he held out the patch of fur for the gnome who then took a big whiff of it.

The small gnome looked around sniffing before suddenly it's neck snapped towards a certain direction before zipping away in search of the lost Trollhunter.

"Lets go!!" Claire exclaimed as we all quickly ran after our tiny companion.

We went at this for awhile running through the entire town, meanwhile my heart was racing, in what horrible situation would I find my love in? I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to him, I don't think I could continue on without him. So I prayed to merlin's name that Jim hadn't fallen just yet, I needed to protect him, he needs me....I need him.

We continued on until the gnome halted in his tracks causing us to have to screech to a stop almost tumbling over so we didn't accidentally crush the small tracker.

"Wait...is this..." Claire looked up at the building.

"The Museum?" Toby looked back at her equally as confused.

"Wait but we were just here, he couldn't have been there without us knowing right?" Eli asked adjusting his glasses.

"Well...only one way to find out!" Claire exclaimed as she walked up to the front of the door hesitating for a second but opened the large doors "Huh....I'd thought it would be locked..." she gestured for us to follow her in.

"Jim?!" Toby called into halls looking around for their hybrid friend.

I looked over every nook and cranny trying to find my mate, I've tried this for what now feels like an hour but still no Jim....but that's when I suddenly smelt it...the scent, the very same scent we had been following. Only now the scent was faint, worried, distressed, I quickly whirled around barreling past my companions towards the scent, it lead me towards a pair of doors with a large chain lock over the handles. Enraged by the obstacle getting in my way I reached down ripping the chain off the doors but instead accidentally ripped the doors out as well.

I ran in looking to and fro around the large room filled with dust and crates, it was dark and dreary something just didn't feel right about this place. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal creaking, but when I searched for the noise I saw nothing. I took another whiff of the air around me slowly tilting my head up opening my eyes once again I slightly regret doing so.

There right there hanging from the ceiling in a large horrid cage was my mate, my sweet loving mate laying inside with tears that stained his beautiful face. He looked as if the last bit of hope he had was shattered, my heart constricted in pain seeing him like that made me want to hold him close blocking out everything that wanted to hurt him, I felt my fists tighten up in rage. Who ever dared to do this to my mate would pay dearly, I would make sure they die by my hand and my hand alone!!

"Jim!!" I called out as reached out for him, which must have alarmed him since his slumbering eyes had flung to life searching for the owner of the voice.

"Oh god Jim!!" I heard as the others finally made their way in.

"MMrrnnnffhh!!" was all I heard from above, he looked over swinging the cage a little as he did so showing us the strange muzzle that plagued the poor hybrid's mouth.

"Don't worry Jimbo we got you!!" Toby exclaimed as Chompsky climbed up the boys clothes now sitting on his shoulder.

"Here!! Aaarrrgghh help me with this!!" Claire called out as she followed the chain holding up the cage to a pully rotator on the wall.

Aaarrrgghh rushed over grabbing the lever to the rotator but accidentally ripped it out of the wall causing the chain to break sending the cage falling to the ground at high speed, before I could rush over Aaarrrgghh quickly jumped up catching the chain right as the cage was about to hit the ground, I honestly thought I was going to have a heart attack...

"Jim, my baby are you ok?!" Blinky rushed over on the verge of tears as he reached through the cage bars holding his face gently.

"MMEEHhhnnnt yyyoommmee!!" He cried out trying to speak through the muzzle.

"What?" Blinky maneuvered his hands unlocking the muzzle letting it fall to the ground.

"Ah! Behind you!!!"


End file.
